Taming A Salvatore
by TVDKitFanfic
Summary: 4th: Now that's Kit's a hybrid, she's run off on her own, taking Elijah with her. Revealing to Damon that she is on a mission to kill anyone who's wronged her, Damon will do anything to find and stop her. Elijah is, by his own morals, attempting to keep Kit on as short a leash as possible, while containing his feelings for he. What will happen now that she's shut off her emotions?
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

_Prologue_

_"Before you even think about following me to the ends of the earth, remember one thing. I was born for this. It's. In. My. Blood." is the last thing Kit said before disappearing out of Mystic Falls, taking Elijah and Krystal with her._

_She's admitted that she is on a mission to slaughter anyone who's screwed her over._

_Damon will stop at nothing to find her and get her back to the way she was._

_The task for her family now is helping her and saving her from herself._

_How can you save someone who simply does not want to be saved?_

_How do you bring someone with no humanity back from the edge?_

_The answer is quite simple. You try with every ounce of your being._

_If you love the person strong enough, you can do anything._

_Or, can you? Is it that simple?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Saturday December 8__th__ 2012 __Harrisburg, Pennsylvania_

"How many times are you going to do this?" Elijah asks, walking into the penthouse suite of The Hilton, where Kit has just barged in and drained the couple enjoying their stay.

"You plan on stopping me?" she asks, pushing the male's body to the floor. "I feed and you clean up. Our process works, Elijah." she says standing from the couch.

"I won't clean up your mess forever, Kitana." he vamp speeds over to her, reaching up with a handkerchief to wipe her face clean.

"You can always join me, you know." she smiles wickedly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I've told you that won't happen." he says prying her hands free and walking away.

"It's just blood, Elijah. You are a vampire. Be a vampire." she says smirking and placing both hands on her hips. "You're this big, tough Original, yet you can't stand to feed. You're a mockery to your own kind." she prods him.

Vamp speeding over to her once more, taking her all the way to the wall, he pins her with a hand at her throat, "Don't think I have no idea what you are doing. Humanity or not, you are still a very married woman and I will not break that bond."

"Yet I know you want to. Your words say one thing, but your body says another. You can't fool me." she smiles smugly at him as she trails her hand down the center of his body to the very part of him that gives him away. "You can't lie to me. You want me in every way and it's killing you to resist me." she sings before she takes over and throws him to the floor and straddles him, her hair swirling down her face like a veil.

"My poor, desperate, noble Elijah. You try so hard to hide from me and you know as well as I do that you fail miserably. You've had countless opportunities to lose yourself with me and you die that much more inside knowing that I'd gladly let you do it." she leans down to say into his ear, before lightly biting his lobe. In that moment, he flips so that he's looking down at her and she laughs. "What happens now? You gonna take me up on my offer?" she eyes him with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Stop this madness. I don't particularly care that you've let go of your emotions, but you are in a commitment with another man and I do not intend to break that bond. What kind of man do you think I am, Kitana?" he asks narrowing his eyes at her.

"Oh my God, shut up about bonds! You sound like a broken record!" she shouts annoyed before changing pace. Reaching up to undo his navy tie, she caresses his face, "Nonetheless, you are a very conflicted man, Elijah. You always want the women you can never have. The original Petrova doppelgänger, Tatia. Your precious Katerina. Me. You sure you didn't keep up the doppelgänger game and fall for Elena too? Is there a woman you could have that didn't belong to someone else?" she prods.

"You think you know me so well, but I assure you, you know nothing of who I am." he glares down at her.

"Ooh is this the part where you show me how Original you are? Put me in my place?" she laughs demonically under his glare.

"You're out of your mind." he almost snarls at her as he releases her and vamp speeds across the room and on a lounge in a flash.

"I'm perfectly fine, Elijah. It's you, who's dying for a release and trying so very hard to honor your precious morals, when the one thing you want is standing before you, primed and willing to let you do whatever you want and you refuse." she says standing with a wry smile of annoyance on her face. "I've had enough of your judgment for one day and I'm in desperate need of a shower. You're very welcome to join me if you want. Hell, you're more than welcome to leave if you want. The choice has always been yours." she says, taking off her lavender, leather jacket and her glamorously, studded, stiletto ankle boots and walking towards the bathroom.

Watching her disappear into the bathroom, Elijah patiently listens for the rush of the showerhead. When he does hear the shower finally turn on and the rush of water hits his ears, he slumps, letting every muscle in his body relax for the first time in what felt like five lifetimes. _What am I doing here? With her? Had I lied about having feelings for her, I wouldn't be here._ He lets his thoughts run freely around him, as he listened to Kit singing through the water as she always did.

* * *

_Mystic Falls - Salvatore Boarding House_

"Damon, you can't stay in bed all damn day. Get up!" Alaric shouts to Damon through his room door, to which he's met with no answer. "Damn it, Damon. You won't have a hope in hell of getting her back if you recluse like this." he tries again. "Fine, then I'll just drink this scotch alone downstairs."

He suddenly feels a hand on his forearm. Turning, he sees Elena standing just behind him.

"I've already tried the alcohol approach. Nothing works, Ric. If I didn't know any better, I'd think he wasn't even in there. Damon?" she knocks on the door, but is also met with no answer. "You don't wanna come out? I'm stealing your scotch." she says, taking the bottle from Alaric and opens it with a loud pop just to taunt Damon. Before she can bring the bottle to her lips, the door to Damon's room opens as he peeks his messy head out to snatch it away from her.

"Thank you." he says, before slamming the door again. But, he doesn't close it fast enough as Alaric's observant eye already looked into the room. He holds up a finger to Elena, indicating that he'd be right back as she leans against the doorframe.

A few minutes later, he returns to meet Elena's questioning eyes. He puts a finger to his lips in a hush way.

"Damon? Hey buddy, I thought you might like a snack." Ric says revealing a blood bag that he rips the top off of.

_What are you doing?_

Elena mouths as the door opens a second time.

"Why are you hovering around my door?" Damon peaks his head back out and asks annoyed.

"We're worried about you, Damon. You never come out anymore." Elena says folding her arms.

"And what reason do I have to come out and participate in family activity? The glue that's supposed to hold this family together is gone and there's no way of getting her back. So, what's the point?" he continues his annoyed look at the both of them.

"We're trying to find your wife, if you stop being so damn stubborn and help us." Alaric says holding up the blood bag.

"Why try to find her? She left me in a restroom and made it very clear that she wanted me nowhere near her." he says stepping halfway out the door.

"So, you're just gonna let her go? Just like that? No fight at all? Come on, Damon. Even you aren't that weak-minded." Elena says.

Snatching the blood bag from Alaric, and taking a large gulp, "It's not being weak, Elena. This is me knowing that my wife is off in whatever state of mind she wants to be in, with Elijah. She told me that before I'd chase her to the ends of the earth, that she was born for it."

"What does that even mean?" Elena cuts him off.

"Elena, could you excuse us for a while?" Alaric turns his attention on her with an, _I got this_, look in his eyes.

Understanding, she resigns her stance, "Whatever you need."

Watching her walk away, Alaric turns to Damon. "You really think I'm that stupid, don't you?" he asks almost seething.

"What's up your ass, Ric? Missing Charlotte already? It's a shame she had to leave. I had high hopes for you two." Damon smirks at him after taking another gulp from the bag.

"Cut the crap, Damon. I know what's going on in your room." he scowls, stepping closer to him, "Clear the bodies out, or I'll tell everyone in this house."

"It wasn't a secret. I don't care what you think or say about me. I went out, found some girls, brought them back here and had a party. What you see is what you get." he sneers at him before taking a step the leave.

"So this is it? You're back to the old Damon?" Alaric stops him in his tracks.

"I wasn't aware that I changed. Stay out of my business, Ric." Damon continues his sneer.

"This is about her, isn't it?"

"This has nothing to do with her."

"What did she say to you when you last saw her?" Alaric asks, softening his tone to a more worried tone.

"She compared me to Stefan. To Stefan! The one thing I thought she'd never say and she said it." he says annoyed, as if painfully remembering every word from the last time he saw Kit.

"Which was?"

"She said I was trying to be like Stefan because of her. Because in her mind she felt that I didn't want her to see me feed." he says slowly pacing.

"_Did _you want her to see that part of you?" Alaric asks.

"No! Contrary to what she thought about herself, she was too good and pure to be a witness to that. Do you know how hard I worked to keep her from that?" he asks, still pacing aimlessly.

"So, you never fed on her? Not once?"

"Are you not listening to what I'm telling you? I made it a mission that she'd be the only one in this family to be unmarked by vampires." He forces out.

"How'd that one work out for you? So, she was never bitten. But, look where it got us, Damon. Now, she's this being that we can't find, and have no idea how to stop, if we do find her."

"You think I immediately knew that she'd be a half demon hybrid? Who's even heard of that? How is that even possible?" he almost shouts wringing his hands in his hair.

"Would you stop pacing for two seconds? We can find her. We can figure all this out." He says trying to calm Damon.

"How Ric? How are we gonna find her!?" he shouts still pacing.

"Are you forgetting that we have a witch who just happens to be her cousin?" he asks and it stops Damon in his tracks.

"The Wicked Witch of the West. You're right! And if I know her the way I'm sure I do, she's been trying to find her this whole time." Damon smirks, taking his phone out and dialing a number.

"Your services are needed, Little Witch….Whatever you're doing, you can do it here….I'm trying to find my wife and you're trying to find your cousin. They happen to be the same person. So get your ass over here and do whatever spell you're planning to use and find her." he says before hanging up.

"So, will she help us?" Alaric asks eagerly unlike himself.

"We got some bodies to clear out. Preferably without anyone seeing them." Damon says, knowing what he said moments before.

"I thought you didn't care what anyone thought about you?" Alaric verbally poked at him.

"You gonna help me or not?" Damon asks opening the door.

* * *

_Harrisburg, Pa - The Hilton Hotel_

"Where is she?" she asks, walking with a purpose into the room.

"Showering. Do you have what she wanted?" Elijah asks, not making eye contact.

"I think she should be in the room too, don't you think?" she quips.

"Stop antagonizing him. Don't you dare forget, Krystal. Elijah is wanted here and you are nothing more than my little information bot." Kit vamp speeds over to her, pinning her to the wall by her throat. "Do you remember your place?"

"Yes, I remember." she chokes out through gritted teeth.

"Good." she says letting her go, and sauntering over to her designer bags she brought in with her. "Do you have what I wanted?" she asks, putting on a pair of light pink Manolo's to match her floral print sundress.

"What's with the clothes? I thought you didn't dress like that anymore." Krystal asks folding her arms.

"Never you mind, Krissy. Do you have what I asked for?" she stands defensively, with a hand on her hip, catching Elijah's eyes on her the whole time.

Pulling a piece of paper out of her jacket pocket, Krystal reads, "Allen J. Prichard. Age 52. Dean of Admissions at Wilson College in Chambersburg, Pennsylvania."

"So, the old bastard is still there? Wonderful." Kit says with a conniving smile playing on her lips.

"What is the point of all this, Kitana?" Elijah addresses her for the first time since they're small fight.

"As I've told my beloved husband, I'm on a mission and I can't return home until that mission is completed." she says, vamp speeding over to the vanity, to make herself seem too innocent to look at. Light makeup and innocently curled hair, are her weapons of choice for her first stop in her self-proclaimed path of destruction.


	3. Chapter 3

_Monday December 24__th__ 2012 __Mystic Falls - Salvatore Boarding House_

"Tomorrow's Christmas." Bonnie says distantly as she looks out the spacious window of the Boarding House. It's been the same routine every day for the past few weeks. They all come in, have their daily chit-chat, then they all go off and do what they know how to find Kit.

"Bonnie.." Caroline is there to comfort her.

"Do you guys remember last year? How happy she was?" Bonnie continues as Caroline hugs her shoulders.

"I haven't taken my bracelet off since." Caroline says eyeing the elegantly personalized bracelet on her wrist as Bonnie assures her she's fine.

"Neither have I." Elena says from the chair, lifting her wrist to show that she is wearing her personalized bracelet Kit gave her last Christmas.

"This would've been her first Christmas as a Salvatore." Alaric says coming from the library.

"Mrs. Damon Salvatore. She reveled knowing she'd carry that name and now-"

"Now, she's the most powerful hybrid in the world. Let's get to work in finding her." Stefan cuts Elena off which he rarely did. They all scatter to their corners of the house to do their part in finding the missing piece of their supernatural family.

* * *

"Do we have any news? Anything?" I ask walking into the boarding house, looking at everyone with their different tasks.

"Damon, it seems like she's not even on the radar. No animal attacks anywhere. I've got practically nothing." Elena says, looking baffled from me to her laptop.

"Witchy? Please tell me you have something." I point as she performs yet another spell. We have magic. How hard is it to find this woman?

"I've tried my blood, your blood. Hell, I've even used Katherine's blood. None of these locator spells are working." she says still looking hopeful. "But, I'm not out of spells yet. I'm not giving up on her, Damon."

"I found what Stefan thinks might be her." I hear Alaric's voice from behind.

Vamp speeding over to him looking at his phone, "What's the news?" I ask.

"The Dean of Admissions at Wilson College, Allen Prichard, was found dead in his office a few weeks ago. Not only was there a vicious bite mark on his neck, but get this, his heart was ripped out and the worst part is that he had the leg of one of his office chairs shoved into his chest, like a stake." he informs.

"Why would she wanna kill a Dean? It makes no sense."

"Did you say Wilson College?" the voice of Caroline floats through the room.

"You know something, Blondie?" I ask losing patience.

"Yea. She told me how she applied to Wilson before she decided to be a singer. That Prichard guy totally hit on her the entire interview and basically propositioned her. He offered her a full scholarship for a fling or whatever."

"She had an interview, so she must have been accepted, right?" I cut her off, thinking too much.

"That's the thing. She was accepted and the meeting was a follow-up to achieving a full scholarship."

"So, if she was accepted, what'd he do? Deny her scholarship? From what I know of her family, she could've done well without the scholarship. She could've gone with or without it." Alaric observes.

"Well, she had planned to go either way like you said. But, when she refused to hook up with him, her acceptance almost magically vanished like it never existed."

"He screwed her over. She wouldn't give him what he wanted so he took her opportunity. He screwed her!" I grit turning and punching the table behind me.

"So, she's literally set out to kill everyone who's wronged her. This is her kill, Damon. This is her." Alaric observes.

_Revenge on all the people who've done me wrong. I have places I need to be and people I need to kill. _Kit's voice rattles around my mind.

"So, what now? There's no way she's still in that town." I think out loud.

"Who else do we know of that screwed her over in her life?" Ric says.

"What about that Dominic guy? He did a number on her by sleeping with Katherine." Caroline informs.

"We all know she was looking for a reason to leave Dominic. Even I could tell she didn't love him." Jeremy says from map, after marking Pennsylvania.

"But, where would she go? Figuring out her list of victims is one thing, but figuring out her pattern is another." I say annoyed. "Had she not flipped the switch, I could've easily found her by now. Hell, I would've been with her."

"I say we make the trip to Chambersburg and work our way from there." Stefan walks in.

"Sure, Stef. And then, we'll make her a care package just to show her how much we miss her." I say not even caring about my words.

"Damon, we can find her. Together." he says taking my shoulders.

"Ok, Sherlock. Where's she headed next? Huh? Who's her next victim?" I sneer at him, breaking his hold and taking hold of his shirt. "You don't know, do you? No? Then, don't stand here and tell me that we can go off on one simple piece of information, thinking we can find someone who clearly doesn't wanna be found."

"What happened to the Damon that would've gone through hell on this one simple piece of information?" he almost spits in my face as I push him away with everything I have.

"He turned into you!" I vamp speed towards him, producing a stake and jamming it in his rib cage and he groans, slumping over.

"Alright, that's enough! I get that you're beyond upset and freaked that none of us have concrete information on where Kit is or who she's after. But, all we can do is try. We figure out her pattern. We figure out her victims. We find her and bring her back home." Elena says rising from the chair.

"I'll see what my mom has." Caroline chimes in.

"Don't bother. I'll go see her myself."

"Damon!" I hear from Alaric before I slam the door behind me.

* * *

_Dayton, Ohio - The Stray Sheep_

"We're closed!" a husky voice yells from the bar.

"Aww. Couldn't you just be open for a couple of weary travelers?" Kit says in a sultry voice as she saunters in, flanked by Elijah and Krystal.

Peaking up from the bar, he sees her, "Hello….and you are?" he asks with a certain sparkle that she knows all too well.

"Oh, I'm your worst nightmare, baby." she smirks, occupying a barstool. "This guy, is an even worse nightmare if you screw with me." She says placing a protective hand on Elijah's forearm, noticing that he flinches at her touch. "And this little love right here is pretty much a ferret." she mockingly smirks at Krystal.

"Well, two nightmares and a ferret. That should make for a great movie." the muscular bartender quips.

"Smartass I see. I knew someone with that brand of humor." she pauses remembering Damon, then shaking it off as fast as he came to her mind. "You the bartender?" she questions.

"Owner, bartender, bouncer, you name it and I am it in this bar." he smiles, only paying attention to Kit.

"What's your name, meathead?" she smirks lightly.

"_You_ can call me Garrett." he says entranced by her. She noticed this happened often without her doing much of anything. She could simply walk across the room and every male eye would be on her every move. While bar hopping with Krystal, after ditching Elijah in a hotel room a few days ago, she chalked it up to being half demon. Maybe she was something of a succubus, which only made her hate her mother even more.

"Hmm." she hums, remembering her favorite weapon of choice being her clothes. She opens her dark burgundy mini trench coat, to reveal a very sheer pink top, noting nothing underneath, as she moves to sit on the bar, mostly to tease him. Looking him in the eyes, "_You will do what I say, when I say it. You will give me full run of the bar with no questions asked. For now and until I walk out of this bar, you answer to me." _breaking compulsion, "Now, let's get to the true matter as to why I'm here, shall we?" she breathes, knowing exactly what she's doing. "You know a man named Roger Hamilton, don't you?" she asks testing her compulsion.

"Yea, I know Roger." He says and the slyest smile touches her lips.

"That's very good. Tell me everything Roger has to do that involves this bar." she says in that sultry voice that she always uses to lure her prey.

"Kitana.." Elijah lowers his voice only for her to hear.

Ignoring him, she waits for her answers.

"Roger works for me. He's supposed to come in when we open."

"When do you open?"

"3:00"

"Is he a bartender?"

"He's a damn good bartender."

"Anything else?"

"He's my best friend." those words put even more wicked and deadly thoughts in her head. Yes, Roger had an unwitting hand in her finally getting out from under the thumb of Marylyn. But, every chance he got, he unknowingly reminded her of Jeremiah, the bastard that took her innocence before she even knew what to do with it. Once she was old enough to understand what happened to her and deal with it or at least do something about it, in her mind, she begged her best friend to take her virginity.

_"Do you understand what you're asking me?" Connor asked gesturing wildly._

_"You were there, Connor! You know what happened! I can't live another day with this in my head!" I scream at him, dying to hear that he'll give me what I desperately need._

_"And you think that having sex with me is gonna magically erase that?" he asks too stunned to even hear me out. I refuse to think I'm being irrational about this. That bastard took my life before it even started, I'm taking it back if Connor just stops being so damn stubborn for once in our entire friendship._

"It doesn't have to be you! But, I'm not some lay about like Marylyn! So, do this for me!" I scream again, pretty sure I look like a child stomping around.

"Do you know what something like this could do to our friendship?" he asks trying to reach the rational part of my brain.

"Nothing is gonna happen to us! Either you do this for me or I'll kill you and find someone else." I threaten. He knows I'd never say something so out of line without meaning at least part of it.

"You're not gonna kill me."

"You sure about that? I learned from the best remember?" I say narrowing my eyes at him.

"Why do you want this so bad? Explain it to me." he says guessing that I would in fact kill him.

_"Because, Connor. I only have one memory of this kind. One rotten, ugly, and twisted memory. If I'm gonna have a memory like this, I'd rather it be with someone I love and trust." I soften, hoping he'll agree with me._

_"You don't love me the way someone should going into this."_

_"But, I do love you Connor. You're my best friend. I can't be in love. I don't know anything of those feelings. But, I trust you." I say pleading inwardly._

_"You got your revenge on him. Why can't that be enough?"_

_"It won't be enough until I can replace the pain and the agony of that one memory. Connor please, I don't have anything else, please." I start to sob uncontrollably. He takes me in his arms and strokes my hair. "Why did he do this to me?" I say through my sobbing._

_"You don't have to worry about him anymore. He's gone."_

_"No he's not! He's still here…every day…taunting me. He's in my head, Connor. Reminding me of what he took from me." my voice is barely a whisper now._

_"You know that if we do this, it won't change what happened?" he asks still holding me._

_"I know. But, I'll be able to go on with my life for a while longer." I say._

_"And this won't change our friendship in any way?" he continues._

_"Connor, I can never love anyone that way. Jeremiah made sure to take that away from me. Our friendship will never change." I assure him._

_"Then I'll do this for you."_

"Interesting….Garrett, we're gonna hang out in here, listen to music, drink your booze, and wait for you to open so the real fun can start." she smirks as she climbs off the bar and finds Elijah's arms reaching out for her.

Stepping into his arms, after he's gotten an eyeful, he quickly closes her coat.

"What are you thinking coming here dressed like this?" he asks eyeing her before she pulls away from him.

"One, their just boobs, Elijah." she says, which earns a snicker from Krystal, before continuing, "Two, you act as if you're my father or something. The last time I checked, my father is very dead. And, three, don't think I didn't see you trace my entire body with your eyes before you closed my coat." She eyes him, before stepping close to him to whisper in his ear.

"My offer still stands. I can send them both away and we could have all the time in the world." knowing he'd flinch, she softly kisses his ear.

"Krystal please take a walk." he orders and Krystal complies without question. He watches her until she's out the door and turns his attention back on the woman in his arms.

"I'll play your game and I'll even humor you. Say, I give in to your misguided temptation. Who's to say that when you allow yourself to feel human emotions again, you won't regret the memory?" he asks trying to reach her.

"I don't care about my humanity, Elijah." she says annoyed with him already.

"That is your entire problem, Kitana. You don't care. You constantly throw yourself at me thinking that I'll give in and be that man. I won't."

"Yet, you haven't let me go. So, you tell me Elijah. You want me and you can't admit it because you're so damn no-"

"Kitana Maven. Do my eyes deceive me?" a voice says from the door.

Not even moving, she turns her head slightly towards the voice and as if Elijah was never in the room, she sneers, "Roger."


	4. Chapter 4

Hearing that Roger is Garrett's best friend was only the icing on the cake in her mind. _What would hurt Roger, more than me wanting to kill him, other than me killing his best friend right in front of him? _She thought as she glared at the man she screwed over to get away from Marylyn.

"My eyes are messing with me, right? Because, there's no way you're standing here right now." Roger says baffled. As far as he remembers, the last time he saw her, in his sober state of mind, was the time he walked in on her getting out of the shower.

Stepping out of Elijah's arms, "It's me, Roger. Unless, you're still drinking, which would tell you that this is all a dream." she says cold with the tiniest hint of reminiscence, as she places a hand on her hip, noting the reopening of her coat.

"A blast from the past, I'd say. How are you? How've you been? How's your mom?" he asks, getting a little beside himself.

"Ugh. This is why I don't visit those from my past." she turns slightly to Elijah, who observes as he resumes his usual stance with a single hand in his pocket.

"Who's this? I heard you got married. It's in all the papers. I didn't know how big a singer you got." he says walking towards her, gaping at her, still not believing she's really there.

"You know what, Roger? I'm gonna cut the crap and tell you why I'm really here." she smirks as she pushes him onto a nearby chair, taking him off guard, and she straddles him.

"And what does you in my lap, have to do with you telling me why you're here? You were like a stepdaughter to me." he struggles to look disgusted.

"You see, that is kind of the talk that has me here. I'm here to kill you."

"Kill me? You can't be serious!" she blurts out.

"Oh, but I am, Roger. I will kill you. But, not before I kill your best friend Garrett right in front of you." she breathes seductively as her gaze turns into a leer.

"Kit, you're not a murderer. You'd never hurt a fly. I know you." his voice starts to shake.

"How in the hell can you be so sure of what I am?" she growls demonically.

"Kitana! Enough!" Elijah calls to her drawing her attention for a split second, as she looks back at him and flashes to pleased smile.

"Fine. I'm done playing games." she shrugs before turning her attention back to Roger. "_You will forget what I just told you. But, you will keep it in the back of your mind as if it's nothing but a distant thought of paranoia. You will say nothing to no one about this petty paranoid fear. And you will go on about your day as if you didn't even know that I was here." _she breaks compulsion as she separates from him. "Well what do you know? It's opening hours." she smirks, stepping over to Elijah once more.

* * *

_Mystic Falls - Mystic Falls Police Department_

"Damon, you can't just barge in here and start making demands." Liz almost shouts to me as I pace her office, looking for any shred that she's lying to me.

"You know where she is, don't you, Liz? Admit it!" I shout as I riffle through her filing cabinet.

"I'm doing everything I can, Damon. When she was spotted in Chambersburg, it was too late to even draw your attention."

"How do you know it was too late?" I eye her for a second.

"Because, she, a man identified as Elijah Mikaelson and another woman, were leaving Wilson College. It doesn't take a genius to figure they were leaving Pennsylvania." she says.

"Yet, this information was somehow kept from me? She's my wife. Liz! I don't care what she's doing! I just want her back! I wanna know where she is!" I shout throwing the filing cabinet to the floor.

"You cannot come in here and destroy my office, Damon! I won't let you do this! I told you I'd help you find her and I am doing that. But, if you continue to break in and destroy things, I won't help you." she says trying to reach me.

"Fine. Do you know where she's going next?" I ask. Simple enough?

"There's no way of telling her pattern right now. It's too soon."

"You can always ask me." I hear all too familiar voice from far off.

"Thank you, Liz." I say before making my way out of the precinct.

"Come with me." he says when I spot him. He walks towards the square and mostly because I really wanna rip a heart out at this point, I follow.

"Now, as I was saying. You could always ask me the very same questions you're asking Sheriff Forbes."

"I don't have time for your games, Klaus." I say glaring.

"You can unclench, mate. I'm not here for a fight." he says calm.

"She really spooked you, didn't she? Must be terrifying knowing you're not the most powerful freak of nature, anymore. Let alone the most powerful being is a woman. A woman who you're obsessed with." I find myself smirking against my own will. I'll never truly admit that it made me proud to know what Kit had done to Klaus. After all this time, she was finally able to stand up to him after everything he'd done. My only regret is that I couldn't be there to see it happen.

"You think I'm really scared of our Kit? She took me off guard once. That won't happen a second time, I promise it." she snarls.

"Why are you here, Klaus? Making empty threats? For what?"

"I can help you find her. I want nothing in return, except for my brother." he says placing his arms behind his back.

"For arguments sake, how would you help me find her?" I'm not this desperate. Help from Klaus is like shaking hands with The Devil himself.

"Well, Damon I have a handful of hybrids at my disposal. I snap my fingers and they scurry like rats to find Kit like _that_." he snaps his fingers for emphasis.

"I don't need your help. I'll find her on my own." I sneer before walking away from him.

"Good luck finding her without anything to go on!" he calls to me.

* * *

_Dayton, Ohio - The Stray Sheep_

"Should we be worried?" Krystal asks Elijah as they watch Kit work the crowd with her dancing as the loud thump of rock music pumps through the bar. Word got out that _The_ Kit Maven was in town and people came out of the woodworks to have the place flirting with the Fire Marshall's code.

"She's going along as if she feels normal human emotions and at any given moment she will feed on one of these innocent souls." he says, never taking his eyes off of her.

"I can always let her feed on me. It's no problem at all." she shrugs, which earns a deadly glare from Elijah.

"Do not speak of what you do not understand." he says turning his attention back to Kit.

"You can't still be worried about this. She's fed on me before. Why can't she now?" she asks confused.

"With all these poor souls surrounding her, your blood is the least of her worries or cares." as he says this, his eyes catch Kit's face change as she sinks her teeth into a slim, red-haired man who's been eyeing her since the place opened.

"You can't stop her, you know? All you're doing is watching with dreaded disgust. Why are you even here, Elijah?" she asked against herself as they both watch Kit feed.

"I care about her. I know I can't have her, but I can keep her from doing ultimate damage to her soul." he says fixated on Kit.

"But, you can let her kill people? How is that not damaging her soul?"

"No matter what you might think, she's stronger than me and she can kill me."

"So, it's either you let her do what she wants or she kills you and does it anyway?"

"Precisely." he raises a hand to seize her questioning.

As Kit drains the body of the man in her arms she suddenly hears a voice behind her. "You're feeding out in the open now?"

She takes the last few drops and turns with the man in her arms. "Look around you, Elijah. Who's gonna stop me?" she smiles with a demonic gleam in her eye as her face returns to normal.

"You've compelled them all? That's what you were doing as you moved around the crowd? These people are not your puppets, Kitana." he says as she pushes the dead man to him.

"They are _my_ toys, Elijah. Mine to do as I see fit. Don't think I didn't hear your conversation over there. I will do what I want, when I want and you, Krystal, no one can stop me." she says walking away, leaving Elijah to do away with the body.

"You're losing your mind Kit and I won't stand by and watch you drown in whatever unemotional slaughter path you have us on!" Krystal stands in her way.

"You wanna stand down, Krystal?" she cuts her eyes into her.

"No, Kit. I won't let you hurt anyone else!"

"And what are you going to do about it? Kill me? Try and stop me? Ha! As if you could. Stand down or I promise I will knock you down." she growls, her demonic side coming into full view.

"I won't stand down! If you kill me, I'll die happy knowing I was sick of watching you feed on innocent blo-"

"You think these people are innocent? No one is innocent! They all have their secrets that make them who they are!"

"And how is killing them justifying anything?" Krystal shouts keeping her defensive stance.

"It doesn't." Kit shrugs uncaring. "I'm hungry and they're in my personal space." she says simply.

"Do you not see the problem here? You need your humanity back. You're turning into a crazy person!" she screams and Kit throws her across the room.

"Oh, don't look around for help, doll. They're all mine and again you're nothing but a ferret." she sneers at her ill-fortuned lackey. Let's face it, that's exactly what she is.

"I don't care what you call me. I won't let you hurt people anymore!" she screams running across the run with a stake in hand. Of course, Kit meets her more than halfway there as she grabs her, pulls her head back and before she can even sink her teeth in, she hears "Go ahead! Do it! I dare you! And when I'm dead and lifeless, I want you to think of who else you could sway into finding all your information for you, without you compelling them." Krystal chokes out in disgust.

"Arrgh!" she growls as she drops Krystal to the floor. "You had better be happy that you're good at being a very good pet. Otherwise, I would've drained you a long time ago."

"No! The fact that I do your crap for you, doesn't cut it! Why do you keep me around?"

"I hope you're not thinking I keep you around because I care about you. I don't."

"Put the claws away." Elijah's voice floats into her ears as his hands clamp down on her shoulders. "Would you please get on with the reason that you're here so we can move on?"

"Fine. I'll _get on with it_ , then." she says eyeing the bar. She vamp speeds and is soon sitting seductively on the bar without a flinch from her compelled crowd.

She gets Roger's attention as he moves toward her.

"You're not supposed to be on the bar, dear." she says dry.

She leans in and whispers to him, "_Remember that thing I told you about_?"

His eyes go wide as if he's seen a ghost and she chuckles deeply.

"Garrett dear, you wouldn't have a microphone, would you?" she asks sweetly, eyeing Roger the whole time.

He reaches under the bar and hands her an interestingly, unique microphone. It's pointed which she gathers that it's rechargeable.

"It's used for Karaoke Night." he winks at her and she returns his wink.

"So, if my ego serves me correctly, you're all here for me, right?" she asks as she stands on the bar and the crowd roars, almost blowing the roof off the place.

* * *

_January 12__th__ 2012 __Mystic Falls - Lockwood Mansion_

"Tyler?" Caroline calls throughout the house. No answer.

"Tyler!" she calls again and hears the faint sound of a struggle.

"Matt calm down! We're gonna fix you!" she hears from his room and she vamp speeds the entire way.

"Tyler! Oh my God!" she gasps as she sees Matt struggling against his restraints. She rushes to help Tyler subdue him. After basically knocking him out cold, they restrain him.

"Thank you. He's getting even stronger." Tyler says when they're sure he's strapped securely.

"Tyler, what's wrong with him? Why don't we know yet?" she almost cries.

"Well, we know for sure this happened because Kit bit him. The only thing keeping him alive is my blood." he says looking down at his best friend.

"But, obviously it's making him stronger than he should be. Or, is it the demon venom doing this to him?" she asks desperately trying to hold herself together.

"As far as I know, the demon venom is making him insane." Bill Forbes steps into the room behind her with a book.

"Daddy? What are you doing here?" Caroline asks shocked.

"I called him. If anyone could fill in any blanks, it would be him/" Tyler says as she looks from Bill to Tyler and back.

"Now, as I was saying. The demon venom is something I've never experienced before. But, the mixture of werewolf and vampire blood seems to keep the crazy at bay."

"Why won't his bite heal? We've tried everything. It just won't heal." Tyler inquires.

"It all has to do with the demon itself, I think. Though, you might need to put him in stronger restraints if you're willing to save him." he says flipping through his book.

"How do we save him then?" Caroline asks hopeful.

"The only way I can see it happening is by killing the demon that bit him." he says with conviction.


	5. Chapter 5

"No, we are not killing her!" Caroline shoots a look to Tyler.  
"You know what did this? You know who bit him?" Bill asks pulling her attention.  
"She's our friend. Damon's wife. We can't kill her. She's not herself." she rushes out.  
"What do you mean she's not herself? Who does this to a human?" Bill asks gesturing to Matt.  
"She turned and her emotions shut off. I don't think she voluntarily shut them off. I think it was all too much for her." She says explaining.  
"What are you saying she turned? She's a demon, isn't she?" he asks confused.  
"She's a hybrid. A half demon-half vampire hybrid to be exact." Tyler says clearing his throat.  
Bill looks to take in the information for a moment. "How is that possible?" he asks not understanding.  
"We're still trying to figure that out. We do know that her mother was a demon. How that factored into her being what she is-"  
"It's still a huge mystery." Tyler finishes for her.  
"If she's a hybrid, then she could very well be the most powerful-"  
"The most powerful thing ever? We got that. She almost destroyed Klaus and ran him out of town." Caroline says sitting on the bed and she leans over to run her hands through her hair.  
"She had the chance to destroy Klaus? Why didn't she take it?" he Bill asks.  
"All we know is that Elijah stopped her." Tyler says before Caroline could cut him off.  
"She strangely listens to him. I tried to reason with her in the square after she turned and she made a show of publicly kicking my ass. But, Elijah simply said her name and she complied and backed off." she explains, "If her emotions are shut off, why would she even listen to him of all people? Why not Damon? He's her husband. Why wouldn't she listen to him?" she chokes, letting her tears make their awaited appearance and Tyler moves to comfort her. She shakes him off and stands.  
"My dad's right. Matt's only gonna get stronger if we keep feeding him your blood. We have to move him." She says not even bothering to wipe away the tears that fell only seconds ago.  
"Move him where?" Tyler asks confused before he understands. "The cellar. We can chain him down and keep him safe there. No one will here him struggle down there." he tries to make sense.  
"It's the only way. I'll call Stefan." she says walking out of the room.

* * *

_Boarding House_

"Damon?" I hear Elena call for me. She'll never found me, so I'm neither bothered or phased.  
"Damon!?" she calls louder and more frustrated. She sounds closer.  
"Damon! I know you're down here!" Scratch that. She's pissed. I actually like toying with a pissed off Elena. She's bearable to be around.  
"We found another atta-" She's found me. This should be fun. "What the hell are you doing?"  
"What does it look like, Elena?" I ask annoyed.  
"Are you hurt? Why do you need all this blood?" she asks not even stepping near me.  
"I was hungry."  
"No. You never feed this much, unless you're hurt."  
"What do you want, Elena?" I ask dropping the drained blood bag to the floor.  
"We found a new attack. That's what all this blood is about, isn't it? This is about her." she inquires.  
"Just tell me about the attack or volunteer yourself to be a human blood bag."  
"You wouldn't hurt me, Damon. I know you." she says smirking unlike herself.  
"And how do you figure I wouldn't feed on you this second?" I ask with some displaced disgust.  
"Because, you wouldn't hurt poor, innocent, naïve Elena, now would you?" she says taking a step with each word until she stoops to me at eye level.  
As realization sinks in, "Katherine."  
"So the blood hasn't clouded your judgment then?" she says smiling.  
"What do you want here? There's nothing here for you." I sneer as I shove her away with a single hand.  
"You don't want my news then? Fine. I'll take my business elsewhere." she says standing with ease.  
"What news? Just be straight with me for once in your life, Katherine. Do you know something?" I vamp speed over to her pinning her to a wall.  
"Look at you. You're a mess." she frowns, then resumes her trademark smirk.  
"Stop playing games and tell me what you know!" I shout.  
"Oh, I don't know, Damon. You shouted at me and you're very rough. I don't know if I wanna give you my information now." she toys. Her usual games.  
"You know where she is, don't you?"  
"Where who is?"  
"You know damn well who I'm talking about!" I shout as I throw her back into the wall.  
"You think this will get you the answers you want?"  
"Stop playing games, Katherine and tell me where she is!"  
"I just found you on the floor swilling blood like there's no end in sight and you expect me to tell you anything?" she says, her smirk disappearing into a sneer of her own.  
"Do you know where she is or not?" I ask trying to calm myself.  
"I know exactly where she is. But I won't be telling you anytime soon."  
"If you know, then tell me so I can go to her." I press.  
"I know what it's like going after someone you love in a blood fueled state. It never ends well, Damon." she says almost looking like the Katherine I knew.  
"You're gonna tell me about blood fueled states? That's Stefan's addiction, not mine." I scoff.  
"Oh, but look at you, Damon. Your face is covered in it's own mask of blood. What are you trying to accomplish?" she asks and I release her.  
"I'm not Stefan. I don't do the bloodlust thing. That's Stefan."  
"Who are you trying to convince, Damon?" She saunters. "Where are you going?" she calls as I walk passed her.  
"Flamethrower!" I smirk back at her.  
"You're not seriously going for your flamethrower. You're deflecting." she calls, following behind until I find my object of particular affection.  
"Am I deflecting?" I ask as I test my flamethrower. And point it at her.  
"Okay, fine I believe you." she says raising her hands in defense.  
"What else?" I smirk.  
"You're still Damon. I get it. But, why all the blood?" she asks.  
"You weren't here for the midnight snack party I had. Whoo, that was something." I reminisce smiling.  
"I'm not understanding. Why such interest in blood all of a sudden? Are you doing this for her? For Kit?" she asks folding her arms.  
"If I'm gonna get her back, I have to revisit some things. She won't trust me unless I do." I say remembering the last time I saw her.  
"She's like Stefan now, isn't she? The blood. The revenge." she asks trying to understand.  
"She's not like any of us. She's Kit. She doesn't have bloodlust. She just wants to-. I don't know what she wants." I say defeated but trying to keep me stance.  
"But, you're willing to go through all this just to bring her back?" she asks not changing her stance or her stare.  
"She wants to kill anyone who's screwed her over and she's already started. I don't know how else to get her back. Getting her to trust me is my only shot." I sigh.  
"Damon, why didn't you tell me you were in this much pain? I can see it in your eyes. You're breaking and the Damon that I know doesn't break." she says softly. Something's not right here.  
"You and the sweet act is old, Katherine." I say lifting the flamethrower again.  
"Damon! I'm saying we could've helped you any way we could. We are here for you. Why can't you turn to us?" she asks holding her hands out defensibly.  
"Elena?"  
"Yes, it's me, Damon." she says looking me in the eye.  
"Why the hell are you pretending to be Katherine?" Why would you do that?" I ask lowering the flamethrower.  
"Because, you wouldn't tell any of us anything. I took a shot and thought you'd pour your soul out to Katherine. Why? I don't know." she says moving towards me.  
"Elena, hugging me won't fix this." I grit out moving around her.  
"So, you're just gonna shut me out like you always do? Kit was my friend, Damon." I hear her behind me. "You can't hide what you feel forever, Damon. You bottle it up and you push it down. That's what you do, Damon. But, all that will eat you alive in the end and there'll be nothing left to search for Kit with."  
Vamp speeding over to her, I pin her to a wall by her shoulders. "What do you want from me?" I sneer.  
"Let me in. Let someone in. That's it." she says trying to reach me.  
"You want in? Fine, here it is. I will never say that what I did was wrong. I won't regret compelling her to forget the perfect wedding we had on the beach. I wanted her to have _her_ wedding and that's all that mattered. _Her_ happiness. I didn't turn her. All I did was convince Katherine to feed her vampire blood. Klaus and that Rebekah bitch came into the church and shot her in the head. I didn't force my wife to turn. She woke and was this different thing and she made her own choice to turn. I have nothing to regret, Elena." I force out leering at her the whole time.  
"And involving Katherine caused all this. Don't you see that?" she says.  
"That_ chain of events_ thing you tend to pull all the time, won't get me to regret anything. Yes, she's off doing who knows what. But, she's alive and the sooner I find her, I can get her back to the Kit I know. The only thing I regret is that I couldn't be what she wanted me to be when she wanted me with her." I grit.  
"What did she want you to be?"  
"She wanted to see who I was before I met her. Before I did everything I could to keep her from this, when I should've just let her go." I snarl, punching the wall beside her head and she flinches.  
"Damon, you couldn't have let her go. You and Stefan are the same when you truly love someone. You fight with everything you have to keep them close. I'm not saying you're Stefan. I'm saying you both have the same determination. It's not a crime that you are similar in ways, Damon." she says with a shaky quiver in her voice.  
"I want her back, Elena. I need her. I'm nothing without her. The only reason I haven't given up is because she's out there." I say pointing that the air. "She's out there somewhere and I will find her and bring her home. One way or another, she's coming home."  
"Then, let's go and find her. All of us. Together. We go back out there and we look and find her. Don't ask where or how. We fight to find her." she says looking hopeful.  
"Lead the way." I sigh releasing her.

* * *

_Bedford, In - West Baden Springs Hotel_

_"What the hell is going on here and why did all my customers leave?" Garrett asks, practically fuming._  
_"Well, you see, I like you Garrett, and I wanted the place all to ourselves, with maybe a little parental guidance." She smirks, winking at a stock-still Roger._  
_"Parental guidance?" Garrett asks confused as Kit wraps her legs around his waist pulling him to her on the bar._  
_"Did I fail to mention that Roger dated my mom for about 8 months of my teenage existence and claims to this day that I was like a stepdaughter to him?" she asks seductively with a hint of annoyance in her eyes._  
_"No, I didn't know that." he says baffled. "So, you're here to reconnect?"_  
_"You could say that. I'm mostly here for payback. Or revenge. However you wanna look at it." she smirks._  
_"Revenge for what? What could this old coot have done to a sweet little girl like you?" he asks smiling and being referred to as a little girl, despite her clothes, sets off something fiery and more dangerous within her._  
_"There it is. I wanted to be nice and sweet about this, but let's get one thing straight. I am not a little girl."_  
_"Ok, I'm sorry. I didn't think that'd be an insu-"_  
_She cuts him off by putting a single finger to his lips, "Just stop talking." she waits for him to comply and when he does, she retracts her finger and continues._  
_"Roger played a key role in me getting away from the she-devil I call a mother. Now, the reason I'm really here is to kill Roger. But, not before I kill you in front of him." she says tightening her legs around him so he's immobile._  
_"You're crazy! You're not gonna kill us! This is a sick joke!" he shouts._  
_"Don't move until I say." she compels and releases her hold on him before hopping off the bar and eyeing Roger. "You know Rog, it's a tricky job when you're this huge singer and every interview brings up some random bs Marylyn fed them. Yes, Roger. I made you believe that we slept together to piss her off and kick me out." she says sauntering towards him. "I wanted away from her. And you. Every day I spent in that house, in your presence, made me wanna kill myself. I hated you so much and I still do. Every day that I knew of your existence reminded me of the man that stole my innocence. And that reason alone is why I want you dead." _  
_"I don't understand. You want me dead because I remind you of…stole your innocence…did someone rape you?" Roger asks confused yet deeply concerned._  
_"Well, this has become exceeding boring." Kit rolls her eyes as she retrieves the microphone from the bar and proceeds by thrusting it upward into Garrett's jaw and it protrudes through the top of his head._  
_"NO! Garrett!" She vaguely hears Roger shout as she watches the life leave Garrett's eyes before he crumples to the floor. As Roger realizes what's just happened, he rushes to his friend's side. Kit misses nothing as she waits for him to position himself just the way she wants him. When he bends to clutch his fallen friend, her eyes light up as time almost slows to a deadly halt. She reaches forward, plunging her hand into his back and pulls out his spinal column. With her other hand she grabs him by the hair, lifts him and turns him to face her in one fluid movement. She looks into his dead eyes as she returns his spine to his body like a stake through the heart._  
"Kitana? Kitana Maven?" she hears in the distance. "Kit Maven?"

* * *

Opening her eyes, she sees a redhead sitting on the beach lounge next to her.

"You interrupted my nap. Why?" she asks frustrated.

"I'm sorry. I recognized you and I couldn't help but come over. You were smiling pretty wickedly." the redhead smiles brightly.

"It was only a memory and my name is Kit Salvatore." she says annoyed.

"I'm Sage." the redhead continues her smile as she extends her hand.


	6. Chapter 6

"Well, Sage, I'd like to get back to my nap now, thank you." she says, the annoyance clear in her voice.  
"Did you say _Salvatore_? As in Damon and Stefan Salvatore?" Sage asks dumbfounded.  
"What do you know of The Salvatore's?" Kit asks opening her eyes for a second time. This time, intrigue fills them.  
"I knew them once upon a time. Damon mostly. He was quite the party once I loosened him up." she smiles reminiscent. "Did you choose Salvatore as a stage name? Are you changing your image again?" she asks just as intrigued.  
"Damon's my husband." Kit smiles smugly at her.  
"Husband? How did a stick figure like you reel in Damon Salvatore? He's unattainable." she smirks before catching eye contact. "_How did you get Damon to marry you?_"  
"Oh honey, you must be so new. Compulsion doesn't work on me." she smirks back.  
"He turned you!?" she shouts lunging at her. Without even flinching Kit takes her and throws her back onto the lounge, pinning her down with a shin to the throat.  
"Now, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. Damon is my husband. I didn't persuade him in any way. He married me because he loves me. I was turned after we were marri-. Why am I explaining myself to you? I don't owe you a damn thing. I can just kill you and be done with it." she growls.  
"Kitana." she hears.  
"Eli- Elijah?" Sage shakily asks as she quakes under Kit's pressure.  
"You know her? How?" Kit asks searing a hole through him.  
"She was my brother's girlfriend and the only vampire he turned 900 years ago." he informs never taking his eyes off of the redhead.  
"How are you so strong?" Sage tries to wriggle out of Kit's hold. "You're nothing if not a baby vampire!" she grits out.  
"Honey, you won't get out by twisting and turning, it'll only hurt more. I'll let Elijah decide your fate soon enough." she says winking us at Elijah.  
"What are you? Why are you so strong?" Sage questions.  
"I'm a hybrid. You got a problem with that?" she smirks down at her.  
"How? Klaus is the hybrid." Sage continues her gritted questioning.  
"I'm not your regular brand of hybrid and I ran Klaus out of Mystic Falls. So, that answers your question." she explains loosely before turning her attention to Elijah. "Elijah, do you care about this woman at all?" she asks.  
"I never particularly cared for her. Our entire family didn't. Only Finn." he says in his usual stance, showing no hint of wanting to save her.  
"Then, I can kill her? Excellent." she smiles with deadly delight, taking Sage off of the lounge and disappearing with her.

* * *

_Thursday February 16th 2012 | Mystic Falls - Boarding House_

"What do we know so far?" I ask as my family makes themselves busy running themselves ragged pinning articles to poster boards and making calls for details on my wife.  
"Last place I have her is Bedford, In. She's been doing impromptu shows in different clubs and bars." Caroline says lifting her head from her laptop.  
"She's scattering, but I don't think she wants to be hidden." Jeremy says from one of the boards.  
"I'm sure she doesn't. How can you hide a recently married Rock Star?" Ric says from his map.  
"I need something solid here!" I almost shout against myself.  
"Well, I have concrete. She's changed her name to Kit Salvatore. It'd make her that much easier to track down." Stefan says walking in.  
"Either she wants us to find her, or she's challenging us to find her." I observe.  
"We can't risk not following these leads on her, Damon." Stefan says and it leaves me considering his method.  
"Witchy, how's that locator spell coming?" I ask walking toward her.  
"You've asked me every week to try and locate her. She's half demon-half vampire, Damon. The spell's gonna take longer to work out than we hoped. I wanna find her too." She says concentrating.

"Maybe I could be of service." we hear a voice from the entrance.

"Klaus." I snarl turning around to face him.

"Ah. Damon, you can put the crazy eyes away, mate. I'm only here as a mutual comrade. You're looking for your wife. I'm looking for my brother. So, according to one of my hybrids, our Kit was spotted five minutes ago in Des Moines." he says, no doubt proud of himself.  
"You've had your hybrids trailing her?" Elena is the first to say anything.  
"Don't worry, love. I made sure they wouldn't get near her. It would appear those who do, don't live to tell the tale." he smirks turning back to me, as I slug him.  
"You did this to her! You turned her into this….thing!" I shout as Stefan and Alaric rush to contain me. "You tried to kill her! You did this!" I continue shouting, not even caring how I sound.  
"Actually, that was Rebekah and she did succeed in killing her. On the contrary, I knew you wouldn't be stupid enough not to feed her your blood. It's not a possibility that you'd actually let her die." Klaus says as he straightens.  
"Damon, you can hate him later. But, if he's right, then he knows exactly where Kit is. We can go to her. We can find her." Stefan says catching my attention away from Klaus.  
"If I were you, I'd listen to Stefan. He knows I'm right. Now be a good boy and play nice." he says smirking as if he's proud of knowing what I don't.  
"Fine." I says jerking away from Stefan and Alaric. "I'll play along with this, only to find my wife."  
"Perfect. We should leave now if we want to be in Bedford by sundown." he smiles walking towards the door.  
"Bedford? I thought you said she's in Des Moines?" Caroline intervenes.  
"Oh, she is. But there's something Damon should see in Bedford before we officially hunt her down." he turns from the foyer.  
"No! I don't care what's in Bedford. If she's in Des Moines then that's where we're going!" I shout at all of them.  
"You sure about that, mate? I think you might want to hear what my hybrid has to say." Klaus says and I just wanna rip him apart.  
"He can say it in Des Moines. I'm going to find my wife!"  
"I'm coming with you." Elena blurts out.  
"No, you're not, Elena. We need to find her and bring her back without any distractions." I say looking her in the eye, almost snarling against myself.  
"Damon's right. We need to get to her without giving ourselves away. I'm sorry, Elena you have to stay behind." Stefan says to her.  
"Stefan?" she whines.  
"Elena, enough." Bonnie tries to stop her hysteria before it starts.  
"Fine, you're coming but you're staying behind in whatever hotel we get, if we need one." I say, walking toward her, annoyed and itching to be on the road already.  
"Let's go." She says, then she and Bonnie grab up all her grimoires and spells books.

* * *

January 12th 2012 | Bedford, In - Silver Wings Nightclub

"What are we doing here?" Elijah asks as he, Kit and Krystal stand outside a nightclub with huge silver wings protruding from the roof.  
"Who cares? This place is amazing!" Krystal giggles, caught in the thrall of the building before her.  
"I'm looking for someone. If the information that Krystal gave me is correct, than the person I'm looking for is here. I can feel them." Kit says sure of herself.  
"What do you mean you feel them?" he asks judging against himself.  
"You're coming in to. I'm gonna need you." She says pulling on the lapels of his jacket, ignoring his question, as she pulls him towards the red velvet rope.  
"Kit Salvatore! We were expecting you!" The buff bouncer shouts over the noise, recognizing her.  
"Plus 2?" She responds and he unhooks the rope to let them through.  
Grabbing Elijah's wrist, Kit pulls him behind her as she melds with the thumping bass of the club. Handing off her leather jacket to the coat-keep, revealing a tight, electric-blue bustier and skin-tight black leggings, "You need to loosen up, Elijah! Dance with me!" she laughs, stopping deliberately so her body collides with his.  
As if on impulse, his arms wrap around her, consciously getting the feel of her body through her extremely tight clothing, "I don't dance. You know this." he grits out, frustrated.  
"Fine, you stand here." she says pointing to a spot on the dance floor. "And I'll dance around you." she smirks and as if the night takes him somewhere else, he agrees and allows her to weave her magic around him as a mixed version of _'You Make Me Feel…' by Cobra Starship Feat. Sabi_, thump throughout the club.  
He notices Krystal disappear through the crowd and he knows something is up. Kit weaves her body around his, and as reluctant as he is to resist her, she gives him a look that he can't place but has him melting into her. For the first time in his life, he feels his body start to unconsciously move and meld with hers in a way he's never experienced before. As if time collapses into them, he finds himself dancing and laughing as he's never done in his entire existence. The song changes to a club mix of _'Wild One' by Flo Rida Feat. Sia_, and the Elijah that he's always been has been replaced by a new version that he doesn't even recognize. In the realization, that Kit hadn't made a move on him the entire night, he does the one thing that in his right mind he'd regret. He turns her around, grabs her by each side of her face and he kisses her, the most gratifying, life-affirming kiss he's ever sent. They're bodies continue moving at the same pace of the kiss through the song as Kit wraps her arms around him, returning his kiss. When they part, they lock eyes and still in the moment, Elijah takes her off her feet, lifting her in the air and spins with her. As, he slowly brings her back to her feet, she's the one to start the kiss again. Deciding to carry her through the club with her in his arms around her waist, he finds a set of chairs offset the dance floor, he occupies one as Kit straddles him. They start the kiss up once more as Kit pushes his jacket off his shoulders and unties his tie and loosens a few buttons of his shirt. She allows her hands to explore his chest and abdomen as if he's the most exquisite being she's laid her hands on, as he does the same with her backside. Kit works her way from his mouth, to his ear, to the base of his neck and back again. They feel the heat take them further than they'd both planned, as if they planned for any of it to happen to begin with, and they hear a sharp voice vaguely shout, "Kit!"  
Ignoring the voice, they hear it again. "Kit!"  
Both reluctant to part ways from the other, they glare in the direction of the voice and see Krystal standing before them.  
"I don't mean to interrupt whatever the hell this is, but I found her. She's here. I'd highly suggest you freshen up and make yourself presentable. Now." Krystal says tapping a very judgmental foot at them.  
Kit, reluctantly parts ways with Elijah, "Where is she?" she asks Krystal.  
"She's in the booths. You can't miss her. Now, go fix your makeup." Krystal almost snarls at her.  
"I'll be back soon." she says sauntering away and Krystal watches.  
As soon as she's out of sight or range, she turns to Elijah, "What in the hell is wrong with you!?" she shouts at him.  
"I don't know. It...it just happened so sudden. I couldn't stop it." he says almost ashamed. The Elijah he really is slowly coming back into light.  
"Do you realize what could've happened had I not stopped it?" she questioned.  
"I've said that it just happened. I don't know what would've happened or how far it would go. It was only a kiss." he explains.  
"No! That was no kiss! What I walked upon was you and Kit, a very married woman might I add, basically devouring each other!" she shouts restraining the urge to slap some sense into him.  
"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were jealous, Krystal." he observes as he rights himself back to his previous state of dress.  
"Jealous!? You think I'm jealous of what I just saw? I'll tell you right now, Elijah Mikaelson, I am not jealous of adultery!" she continues her shouting.  
"I don't know. I just sense something different in your tone of voice." he pauses after straightening his jacket before stepping towards her to look her in the eye. "Do not think that the music here prevents me from hearing the beat of your heart. The second I mentioned you being jealous, your heartbeat quickened. So, don't think you can lie and I wouldn't know it." he says seeing Kit emerge from the other side of the club.  
"I'm not jealous, Elijah. I just know what people would think. Her fans. Remember those, Elijah? Those people who admire her through everything? Who knows if anyone recognized her through all this." Krystal continues her protest.  
"We can go now. I'm done with this place." Kit says suddenly, as if she vamp sped her way to them.  
"Hey, everything okay?" Krystal asks seeing that she isn't her normal self, well the Kit she came to know over the past months.  
"I wouldn't check the restroom if I were you. I got quite hungry on the way." she smirks, her _normalcy_ returning in an instant.  
"You fed on people? Here?" Elijah questions, his stance returning as if the past hour never happened.  
"Oh, come off it, Elijah! I've told you time and time again, that you can join me if you want. You refuse, so don't judge me for feeding." she growls demonically at him, the look in her eye is evident that the last hour left her mind the second they were interrupted.  
A hand clamps on her shoulder, and she turns defensively, "I'm so sorry I couldn't give you the answers you wanted, Kit. If you want, I'll gladly help you find another way." a woman says, it's clear this is the woman that Kit came here looking for.  
"Screw you, Abby. I knew you wouldn't be of any help. I should've known to not even look for you. Bonnie was right. She is better off without you." she snarls, grabbing the woman by the throat. Before she can make another movement, Elijah has his hand around her throat as he pulls her body into his, prying her hand away from Abby's throat. Getting close to her ear, he remembers how he calmed her the last few moments with her as a human. Whispering in her ear, her strokes her hair and for the first time since her turning, it works. Her body melds into his as she slowly changes back from her full demonic state.

"Get out of here. Now." He says to Abby and she takes off while she can.


	7. Chapter 7

Friday February 17th 2012 | Des Moines, Ia Marriott Hotel

Blinking her eyes open to the sight of sunrays washing over her, she looks in the direction of Elijah, sitting on the of the bed, casually dressed down in jeans and a flannel shirt, staring at her.  
"Ugh! What?" she scoffs.  
"Did you know that you hum in your sleep? It's quite adorable." He smiles as if they're best friends.  
"Is this a new thing for you, because I'd swear you never even knew what jeans were." she raises an eyebrow at him.  
"I figured it was time to dress down a bit. Being with you just doesn't do my suits any justice." he says smirking unlike himself.  
"Aww poor thing. Your suits don't quite match my sexy jeans? That must be such a struggle for you." she smirks, sitting up and the sheet pools at her waist revealing a deep purple bra and the hint of matching panties.  
"Kitana..."  
"We're going there again?" she scoffs. "Elijah, for the past month you've tried and tried to make a deal of things."  
"It can't happen again. I was...different. I wasn't myself." he says unlike himself.  
In the blink of an eye, Kit's in his lap straddling him, with her hand at his chin, forcing him to look into her eyes. "My poor, selfless, noble, Elijah. One incident against your better judgment and you crucify yourself. You enjoyed every second you had with me. Admit it. You loved the feel of your hands on my ass and you loved my tongue in your mouth." she breathes seductively.  
"It was a mistake. It should've never happened." he breathes as she catches his bottom lip with her teeth, before pushing him onto the bed.  
She takes his hands, stretching his arms above his head as her hair falls down her shoulders grazing his face.  
"It was a mistake, Kitana. We never should've gone there." he grits out.  
"I just love how you try to place the blame on me. I was only dancing and you, Elijah, are the one who took it upon himself to suck my face." she says, hovering above him as he looks ashamed at the memory of the Silver Wings Nightclub. "Admit it. You love this very moment. You love the control I have over you. You love that I have you like this, being unable to control your own limbs. You love that you can't take your eyes off of me right now." she continues as he takes in her words. "I can feel just how much you're reveling in this exact moment." she says, taking both his hands in one of hers as her other hand travels the length of his torso.  
"Stop." he groans before her hand reaches its desired destination.  
"You talk entirely too much." she breathes and the second the sentence is out of her mouth, her lips lock with his.  
Unconsciously releasing his hands, she feels them on her back, then slowly unhooking her bra. She shrugs it off, with his help and without breaking contact. She rips his shirt open and is rewarded with the muffled low groan in the back of his throat at the feel of skin on skin contact. He flips them so he has control. He places a nervous hand on one breast and allows it to travel and he loops his thumb through the side of her panties. Slowly and sensually, he brings them down her legs. Breaking contact long enough for her to remove them completely, he falls onto her once more, starting the sensuous kiss again. He shrugs out of his shirt and it falls to the floor as she removes his belt and makes quick work of the fixtures on his jeans.  
"Are you kidding me!?" they hear from the door. "I thought this thing of pawing at each other was over and done with!" Krystal shouts.  
Elijah, parts from Kit, bends to retrieve his shirt from the floor and hands it to Kit and she shrugs it on. "Maybe you should knock next time you enter a room." he glares at her, not even bothering to redo the zipper on his jeans.  
"You are an Original and Miss Demon Bitch over there is the most powerful being on the planet. You two are the ones with super hearing. It's not my fault that you didn't even hear me open the door through your writhing and panting." she returns his glare.  
"Okay, children, put the claws away. You've been constantly bitching at each other for the last month." Kit puts herself in-between them.  
"Stay out of this, Kit! We all know you're reveling in your handy work. The only thing I'm worried about is how you'll feel about all this when you return to having actual emotions." Krystal glares at her.  
"You're worrying about the wrong things, Krissy. The only thing you should worry about is giving me the information I asked you for." she smirks as if the incident that just took place never happened.  
"Do you realize that we cannot keep doing this? Why am I the one to scope out your prey until you decide you're ready to pay them a visit? Why do you never do this yourself? While I'm out stalking your prey, you're laying about, plotting your sexcapades with Elijah and shopping!" Krystal shouts and Kit slams her against the door frame, her face changing with the force.  
"You dare question me? You dare defy me? Who do you think you are? Why do you think you're here? You do not have opinions! You do not have thoughts! You do as you're told with no questions asked and I don't kill you!" she shouts demonically at her.  
"You remember Damon Salvatore? Your husband, Damon Salvatore?" she smirks at her.  
"Damon is not my problem. I have nothing to do with Damon. Why even speak of him?" she questions.  
"Well, judging by what I've walked in on twice, might I add, you clearly don't care for him." she tilts her head to the side, eyeing her.  
"So? What's your point?" Kit asks confused.  
"He's onto you now." she smiles.  
Taking in Krystal words, "_Tell me!_" Kit shouts compelling her.  
"Yea, I can't. But, I'm sure you'll find out soon enough." Krystal smirks bravely.  
Slamming her head into the wall once more, Kit shouts "Vervain!? You're on vervain!?"  
"I borrowed it from a friend. Now, I suggest you go and shower for the news I bring you." Krystal says confidently, which earns her being slammed into the wall once again, before Kit vamp speeds to the bathroom.

* * *

"Welcome to The Marriott Hotel. How may I help you?" the hotel desk clerk greets us.

"We would like your Presidential Suite if it's not taken." I say with a wink. Of course, I know the suite is taken. But, I'm not gonna let this woman put us in a crap room.

Checking her database, "Yes, the Presidential Suite just opened up this morning." she smiles brightly. "How long will you and your company be staying for?"  
"_You will give me the room as a complimentary gift for visiting your fine establishment. If anyone asks who's in the room, all you know is that the room is under Mr. and Mrs. Bennington._" I say compelling her. She types the information in and hands me two keycards and a complimentary basket.  
"Thank you for visiting The Marriott Hotel. Please, enjoy your stay." she continues her smile.  
Turning to Elena, "You and Bonnie take a keycard and go up to the room. We're gonna go and search whatever bars we can find."  
"No, I'm coming with you." she protests.  
"Elena, we had a deal before we got on the road. You're staying behind for now. We'll be back, I promise." Stefan tells her, hugging her and kissing her on her forehead.  
"You're going to meet Klaus." she frowns.  
"Yes, we're meeting Klaus. Now go to the room." I say practically shoving her away. Bonnie takes her arm and leads her away from the spacious lobby.  
"So, where do you suppose we start? This was _your_ plan." I say turning my attention to my brother when the girls can no longer be seen.  
"We start by walking out that door, brother. We'll find her." he says hopeful.  
Just then, we here an almost too familiar laugh erupt from the other side of the lobby. Searching for the laugh, across the room, I spot a deep purple dress making it's way from the staircase. In that dress, being accompanied by what my eyes deceive me to be Elijah in casual wear, I see my wife laughing as carefree as I've ever seen her. Before I can think to make a move and call her name, in my dazed sate of shock, Stefan grabs hold of me pinning my arms down and places his hand over my mouth.  
He whispers making sure only I can hear him. "I know you wanna rush over there and tell her everything you've been holding in. But, it's too dangerous right now. She's right there and if she senses your presence, we could lose her. Do you understand this?" Thinking hard, I reluctantly agree and he slowly releases me. We slowly move out of sight as they make their way through the lobby.  
I feel my heart shatter seeing her loop her arm through his, then take his hand. He stops short and looks sternly at her.  
"Do you know what you're going to do?" I hear him ask her, glancing at Stefan, he's listening too.  
"Elijah, when do I ever know what I'm gonna do? I'm gonna have my fun and then we'll be on our way." she smirks toying her dress and all I want is to run to her and sweep her off her feet.  
"Where to then?" he asks and I assume this is their routine.  
"We wait for our little pet, we go in search of my next life ruiner, and then we're off to The Joker's Wild." she says in the tone she used with me and I have to turn away at seeing her wrap her arms around his neck. As I turn, I spot a familiar blonde emerge from the elevators, basically running to the front desk. After a few moments, she turns searching the lobby and her look turns cold. She makes her way to them in long agitated strides.  
"Look, I don't like what's going on between you two, at all. It's time to cut the crap. Especially you, Kit. It's time you stop making Elijah think you actually give a damn about him." she huffs at them. So, this isn't new.  
Kit casually takes her by the throat, "Have you forgotten the talk we had already? You don't have opinions, thoughts, or suggestions on what I should be doing. You do as you're told and you don't end up dead. Got it?" she leers and her.  
"Yes. I got it." the girl, who I now remember to be Krystal, strains and Kit releases her. Kit is so much more domineering than the last time I laid eyes on her. Of course, I'm turned on by her. But, it's not who she is and I need to fix that. Watching them leave through the doors, I feel as if my breath has left with them.  
"Change of plans. We can meet Klaus later." Stefan says reading my mind.  
"We do this on our own, then?" I ask as consciously as I can.  
"We need Bonnie. Come on." he says turning, making his way to the elevators, and I follow.

* * *

"That was fast. I thought you were going to see Klaus?" Bonnie asks barely taking out her spell books.

"She's here."  
"Kit? You saw her?" Elena interrupts me.  
"We just watcher her, Elijah, and the blonde from the Halloween party." Stefan explains.  
"Krystal. Kit forced me to feed on her. It was the only way she'd tell me anything." I say.  
"That's what all the blood was about." she says in a light bulb moment. "So, she seriously won't talk unless you're feeding?" she asks obviously trying to understand.  
"We need to get to her. But, she'd run if we approach her. There's no way we could." I try formulating some sort of plan. It's useless.  
"It's not exactly impossible." Bonnie pipes in.  
"What are you trying to say? You got a spell, Little Witch?" I smirk at her.  
"Well, it's a spell I like to call _Manifestation_." she says searching her book.  
"What does that even mean?" I ask annoyed.  
"It's a manifestation of the mind, if you will." she explains.  
"Can you just be straight and tell us what the spell does?" I press.  
"If you wanna look like someone else, you or the witch casting the spell thinks of a face and it becomes manifested." she says.  
"Wait. Would that work? How?" Elena asks.  
"Well, I was Caroline for an entire week when she went to visit her dad." she informs.  
"Wait. How did you even pull that off?" Elena asks confused.  
"Tyler went with her, so it made it easier to be her. The spell works, Elena. All I need are faces and I could manifest for Damon and Stefan." she says.  
"Whatever you gotta do, I'm all in." I say not realizing I'm pacing at this point.  
"Twins." Elena says distantly. Before we all realize that we've been staring at her for five minutes, Stefan is the one to draw air back into the room.  
"Twins? What do you mean?" he asks her confused, before she turns her attention back to us.  
"Bonnie, remember those really cute camp counselors from 8th Grade?" she smirks all girly-like.  
"Brent and Brett?" she asks trying to remember.  
"Yes! You could use them! Bonnie, it'd be perfect. Damon and Stefan could get as close to Kit as they needed to as long as they don't look like themselves." Elena almost shouts. I could get used to proud Elena.  
"Who were these guys? If I'm gonna look like someone else could it at least be someone attractive?" I ask against myself.  
'You mean like Mason Lockwood?" Stefan prods.  
"You're not funny." I shoot him a look. then getting back on task. "Let's just get on with this. We know where she's going so it can't be that hard."  
"I'm gonna manifest myself and Elena too." she says reading through thhe manifestation spell, or at least I assume.  
"No, you're not. Damon and I need to get to Kit and get her back to Mystic Falls. I won't risk you two getting hurt by this." Stefan takes the heroic words out of my mouth.  
"No, Stefan. Bonnie's doing the spell. Either she manifests for all of us or none of us." Elena practically gets in his face. I'm not letting her ruin this. I'm so close now.  
"Elena, don't be stupid."  
"I'm not being stupid, Damon. I'm done being left behind. I wanna be there when you find Kit, humanity or not. I'm doing this with or without your say." she seethes.  
"Just shut up! All of you! I feel like I'm in a room of children! I'm manifesting for all of us and I don't wanna hear another word about it. Now, all I need is to set up a few ingredients around the room and start the manifestation spells. Any questions?" I should feel insulted that Bonnie Bennett of all people put me in my place. But, I have to admit that she's right.  
She unpacks her bag or herbs and other witchy juju tricks and now I'm faced with Boss Bonnie.


	8. Chapter 8

_Des Moines, Ia | Residential Neighborhood_

After stopping around a corner, Kit and Elijah step out of his Lincoln SUV, leaving Krystal to take guard.  
"Why are we parked so far away?" he asks.  
"Because, I wanna make an entrance. Driving up is not satisfactory at the moment." she says sauntering away, her dress flowing, and he follows behind.  
Turning the corner, she spots a well-groomed man tending a garden in front of an immaculate 2-story beige house.  
"You're going to do this in broad daylight? This is the sloppiest plan you've had." Elijah says trailing her closely.  
'You seem to forget I don't make plans. I have ideas that I plan to see to fruition." she smirks back as she approaches the picket fence of the house.  
"Hi, Jarod." she says with a hint of reminiscence in her voice and a twinkle in her eye.  
Peeking up from his gardening, he recognizes her after few beats.  
"I'm sorry for staring. It's good to see you, Kit." he smiles brightly at her and it immediately pisses her off.  
"Is it, Jar?" she narrows her eyes at him. "If memory serves correctly, and believe me it does. The last time we saw each other, you made it your person mission to make my already hellish life, hell on earth." she glares.  
"Kit, believe me, if I could take any of that back, I would. I'm not that person anymore." he says standing and she notices his dark slacks.  
"Not that person anymore?" she scoffs as if thinking on the thought. "Don't tell me you've gone and found God. I mean, forbid you actually felt sorry for the hell you put me through." she almost growls against herself.  
"As hard as it might be, I have found religion. I'm a different person than that guy you knew back then. I was a terrible, awful, and nasty person. And for that, Kit I truly am sorry." he says to her, the sincerity exuding off of him like rays of bright light.  
"I'd like to know more about the changes you've made in your life. Would you mind inviting us into your lovely home, Jarod?" she says feigning the role of the good little girl.  
"Yea, sure come on. Tea or coffee?" he asks leading them to the house.  
"Coffee would be great." She says following behind.  
"You cannot compel him, Kitana." Elijah says only for her to hear.  
"I can smell the vervain he grows. I know what I'm doing, Elijah." she says back only for him to hear.  
Opening the door, Jarod turns to them, "Come on in."  
Entering the home Kit asks, "I see you're a gardener now. How's that going? What all do you grow?" she asks still feigning good.  
"I plant vegetables and fruit of all kinds, flowers, trees, the norm." he says flat.  
Making their way through the oldtime living room, they enter the spacious kitchen where Kit and Elijah occupy the stools at the breakfast bar. As Jarod starts on making coffee, a small hanging pot of vervain catches her eye.  
"What's this plant over here?" she asks eyeing it.  
"I came across that one about a year back. I never knew what it was called. I thought it was intriguing, so I clipped a bud to see if I could grow it." he says turning to them after starting the coffee.  
"Interesting to know. Your grandmother used to live here, didn't she? I mean, I remember, when we were actually close, you'd come here for the summer with her." she asks.  
"Yea, that woman was a saint. She taught me everything she knew about gardening. I used to think my parents would send me here as a punishment for the things I'd done. When in reality, they were saving my life. When, high school was over for me, I came here and I did everything I could to become a priest. Soon after, she passed away. She left a letter in her will saying that me becoming a priest was all she'd ever wanted for me." he says the hint of pride in his voice. Kit abandons her stool, pacing around the breakfast bar, she surprises even Elijah by taking Jarod into a forgiving embrace. For a millisecond, Elijah could swear he saw her humanity shine bright like the sun. All is interrupted by the sound of the coffee pot signaling it's done.  
"Coffee?" he asks and before he can make another move, Kit takes the scalding hot coffee pot and smashes it over his head. As Jarod is holding his face while screaming uncontrollably, Kit hears someone outside. Thinking quickly, she takes two butcher knives and shoves them into his hands, through his wooden countertop, "_You will not scream until I say_." she compels him, leaving him immobile. She shoots Elijah a look as she vamp speeds to the door. Opening it, she sees an almost dark haired girl, probably younger than her standing there. "Is Jarod here? He's usually here at this time." she says looking worried. Kit immediately thinks she heard the screams and starts her questioning.  
"Who the hell are you and why the hell are you here?" she stares slits into her.  
"I'm Ceci…er…Cecilia. Jarod makes these sauces…for my grandmother…we cook a lot and I come get them for her. He usually has a box of jars for us. I mean, if he's not here." she says, a rare emotion seeping off of her. Oddly, the emotion isn't fear. Still glaring at the girl, Kit hears from the kitchen, "If you have a heart at all, you'll help me." She then hears Elijah's feet hit the floor.  
"Well, you've already seen my face. As unfortunate as that is, I could compel you, but what's the fun in that, right?" she says as she pulls the girl into the house, slamming the door. Her face changes to it's demonic flare as she takes a vital chunk out of her neck leaving her to crumple to the floor. Making her way to the kitchen, she sees Elijah in front of the man. She moves fast as she takes Elijah by the hair. "Ahh, Elijah, you noble bastard. I knew you'd try and mess up my plans sooner or later." she growls as she throws him as hard as she can against the breakfast bar, successfully demolishing it. Turning her attention back to Jarod, "_Oh, you can continue you're screaming now_." she compels him again and he resumes to his earlier screams of agony and fear.  
She removes another butcher knife from the block as she starts on the reason she's there.  
"I'm just gonna get to the heart of the matter. Because, I am here about the asshole that tortured me in school." she stares him down.  
"I'm not that person anymore. You've seen that." he yells in pained agony and she chops his pinky off of his left hand, erupting more screams from him.  
"Let me ask you, when you were spreading rumors and lies, did you understand the level of what you had done to me?" she asks toying the knife in her hands.  
"I was a stupid kid then. I didn't care what I said or did to anyone." he yells in agony again and Kit chops off his ring finger, making this her form of torture.  
"How did you of all people put together that I slept with Connor?" she asks toying the knife again.  
"Everyone knew about that. It didn't take an idiot to realize something else went on with you two." it's the same garbled scream of agony followed by his middle finger being chopped off.  
"No! I wanna know how YOU knew!" she shouts in his face.  
"You were easy to peg. I saw your every move. I saw you arguing one day with Connor and I only got him saying something about having sex with you. Thus, I formulated my plan." the agonizing process continues as she chops off his index finger bringing yet another scream from him. She was sure by this time the whole neighborhood heard him.  
"You never even bothered to find out why. You just assumed I was this huge slut. Especially after just about every guy in school claimed that had a piece of me. Would you have felt different if you knew I was raped as a child?" she asks holding his face in her hand waiting for the answer.  
"You were? Kit, I had no way of knowing that. I'm so sorry." she chops off his thumb.  
"Everything you did. Everything you said ruined the life I had left. I was on the verge of suicide before I decided to take a different route and leave. Had I not left, I would surely be dead. Well, dead dead. But, that's beside the point." she says, jamming the knife into his gut, while being accompanied by agonized screaming.  
"What did you mean dead dead?" he asks through his screaming.  
"Do you truly believe there's a hell. Jarod?" she asks smiling sweetly.  
"I…" she cuts him off by chopping off all of his fingers on his right hand.  
"Look at me, before you try to answer a question that you have no answers to." she says demonically as she shows him her true face.  
"Jesus Christ! You…You're not human!" he shouts against the pain.  
"Good job, Sherlock!" she teases, toying the knife in her hands. "Tell me, Father. You believe in God, don't you? Where is he? Why hasn't he saved you from the situation you've found yourself in?" she asks demonically before chopping off the rest of what's left of his left hand at the wrist.  
"Oh God! Oh God!" he starts screams and she laughs in his face.  
"Oh, it's too late! Where is your God, Jarod!? Why hasn't he saved you!?" she screams back, her demonic ability covering his screaming.  
"Kitana!" she hears from behind her. But, it doesn't stop her from chopping off his other hand, plunging the knife into his chest cavity, and pulling his head off to set it on his stove before his body slides to the floor.  
"You are out of control." Elijah grits at her after taking in his surroundings.  
"Come on, Elijah. You've known this for quite some time. This isn't any different." she says after she changes back from her demonic state.  
"What about the girl? How does she play into this?" he asks.  
"She knocked on the wrong door at the wrong time. It's not my fault that you decided to go against me and try to help the guy, knowing I'd hear your every move." she says stepping towards him, staring him down. Of course, he's the one to cave and look away first. "I'm bored now. Let's get the hell out of here." she says moving past him.

* * *

_The Joker's Wild_

"What's our plan? How do we do this?" Elena asks. Bonnie's done work with our manifestations. She and Elena are manifested as two girls they knew, who tragically lost their lives, Celeste and Mariah. I didn't think it was important to mention that I was the one who ate them.  
"There is no plan. We're observing." Stefan says as we scope the dance floor, bar and doors.  
"Observe? We need to get her out of here?" Elena says as if playing from my mind.  
"He's right, Elena. We can't just swarm and try to take her. It's too risky. We watch her every move and when the time comes, then and only then will we get to her." and as if she's been listening to my every word, she saunters in.  
Flanked by Elijah, still in casual wear, and Krystal. I vaguely wonder if she's been compelled this whole time. Kit is dressed all in leather, skin tight capris, lime green bustier, form fitting leather jacket, which she hands off to the coat keep. She starts to dance, and for a second I see MY Kitten shine through, before she takes Elijah's hand.  
"Let's see how well you move without the constrictions of those stuffy old suits, shall we?" she turn to him and he smiles. I want nothing more than to get to him and knock some sense into him. He does remember that she is MY wife, right? I don't care about the possibility that he sired my bloodline. I wanna feel his heart in my hand.  
"I swear, if I get a repeat of the last club we were all in, I'm done with you both." Krystal huffs.  
"Excuse me? That sounded like a thought, Krissy." Kit growls moving towards her, but Elijah stops her with a hand at her waist.  
"You go dance now. I'm not in the mood for another episode between you two." he says and she glares him down. When she doesn't let up, "Go!" he urges and she catches a passerby, with a hand on the guy's chest.  
"Dance with me." she compels him and they stalk off onto the dance floor.  
I feel my phone vibrating and taking it out, I see it's Klaus.  
"We're at The Joker's Wild." I say flat into the phone.  
"Oh, I know where you are. I'm sending my hybrid to you now." he says.  
"Well, I wouldn't have done business here, while she's here, might I add. But, I feel I should tell you. None of us look like ourselves." I say.  
"Her being there makes it all the more reason for me to stay away. I can only assume that Bonnie had something to do with you all not looking your normal selves?" he says and I hint a certain emotion off the bat.  
"You're scared, aren't you? Scared she's gonna try to rip your heart out again?" I tease. I get pure joy out of it really.  
"Do you want the information or not?" he asks frustrated.  
"We're offset the dance floor. We're not that hard to find." I say hanging up.  
"We're doing this here?" Stefan asks.  
"Not my first choice either. But, it is what it is." I shrug, trying to find Kit in the crowd.  
"You lost her, didn't you?" Stefan asks as I spot a man walk into the club. By the looks of him. He's obviously a hybrid. Have these guys never heard of style? I wave him over and of course he takes his precious time.  
"How does she move around without caring if someone will see her?" I ask, more to myself than anyone else.  
"That's just it. She doesn't care if anyone sees her. She just cares if she's having fun. I'm sure you remember those days, Damon." Elena says pointedly at me.  
"Ha Ha, A jab at my former days of flipping the switch." I glare playfully at her.  
"I'm gonna call Caroline and check on Matt." Bonnie excuses herself.  
"Tell us if he's ok?" Elena stops her before letting her go.  
Hearing the static of what I assume is a microphone, "So, I was wondering who all here knew that I have a background on magic?" Looking at the stage, we see Kit obviously feigning human interest. She pulls the guy she danced with earlier onstage, turns him to the crowd and gets him into a kneeing position. "With one fluid motion, I'm gonna separate this guys head from his body." her faces changes demonically as she says "_And you are all going to love it_."  
"What the hell is she doing?" Elena almost shouts against herself.  
Looking around, we'd expect the an eruption of terror from what she's just said.  
"She compelled the whole crowd." I barely hear from Stefan before he continues. "Damon, she compelled a whole crowd." he says looking pointedly at me.


	9. Chapter 9

She bares her teeth before sinking them into the neck of the man in front of her.  
"Damon, we have to stop this. We can't let her kill an innocent man." Stefan says urging me.  
"And how do you suppose we stop her without giving ourselves away, huh?" I ask.  
"We can't just let the man die." he says.  
"How do you think I've felt this entire time?" we hear a voice from behind us. Turning, we see Krystal standing there.  
"Excuse me?" Elena's the first to acknowledge her.  
"I know who you are. If you're talking about not being able to let her kill someone, that only tells me that you're Damon and Stefan." she says looking at us.  
"You have us mistaken. I'm Brett and this is my brother Brent." I say keeping up the façade.  
"You can't fool me. I know you're Damon and Stefan. This is some form of magic. It's okay. I'll keep your secret. She can't compel me." she says glancing around. "You can't stop her, you know? Elijah's learned that first hand. We tried to stop her once and she almost killed us before I agreed to do her bidding. It's best to let her do what she wants or pay the price." she says walking away and our attention is brought back to the stage.  
"Big Finale!" Kit shouts in her demonic state. The crowd goes wild as she raises a hand for a five second countdown. "5. 4. 3. 2.…" and at 1 she twists the guys head off and punts it into the crowd.  
Through the roar of the excited crowd, I see Elijah on stage pulling her by the arm. She refuses, but he takes her over his shoulder and disappears with her.  
"No! I won't lose her again! No!" I shout vacating my spot.  
"Calm down, brother. We'll find her again. Don't worry." Stefan takes me by the shoulders.  
"How, Stefan!? I took my eyes off of her for two seconds and now she's gone! Again!" I shout jerking away from him. "Two seconds, and I lost her again."  
"Don't give up, Damon. We can find her again." He says as I see Elena and Bonnie trying to make sense of things. Just then I feel my phone vibrating. Checking it, I see a text from Krystal, I assume. "_Don't worry. I'm gonna tell you every move we make. As of a few days ago, I know we're heading for Milwaukee. I'll keep you posted. Make your way there before we do. See you in a few days._"  
"Looks like we're going to Milwaukee. Better pack our diabolical boots." I turn to see Klaus over my shoulder.  
"You can be very creepy when you want, you know that?" I glare.  
"Comes with the territory, I suppose. We'll see what my hybrid had for you back at the hotel." he smirks.  
"Do you know…what it is?" I ask not knowing what else to say.  
"Of course, I had to see for myself. It's something sort of….shocking if you ask me. Are we just standing around or are we on the move?" he asks.  
"Guys. We're going back to the hotel. I'll explain everything there." I say leading them out.

* * *

_Marriott Hotel_

"So what's this top secret information you wanted to share with us?" I ask as we all settle in the room.  
"I trailed your girl for an excessive amount of months. I'm very close with Krystal, her lackey. Krys agreed to do her bidding because she has, what I suspect, is a thing for Elijah. I followed them and Krys told me where Kit was going and when she'd be there. I was able to make it to all her main kill spots before she would. I set up small cameras and bugs so that I could capture it all."  
"I assumed you'd want to see what you're wife has been up to." Klaus interrupts him.  
"So, everything I'm about to show you now, is all footage of what I caught in the last several months. I must ask you, are you sure you're ready to see this? I understand this isn't just some vampire, but your wife. This could change you perspective…"  
"Just show me the damn footage and stop talking." I snarl at him.  
"As you wish." he says, moving to cut the lights and we all look quizzically at him.  
"Projector." he explains.  
"I take it you're the hybrid who set up the DVD that almost, almost destroyed my engagement, right Klaus?" I cut into him, glaring him down.  
"Enough, Damon." Bonnie almost shouts, getting my attention for a split second.  
"Presentation time, Hybrid Boy." I say taking a chair.  
"Wow, Damon. You pace so much, I was beginning to think you didn't know what a chair was anymore." Elena prods me and I send a glare her way.  
"This piece of footage took place at Wilson College in Chambersburg. I'm sure you've heard about it by now." he says then starts the video without another word.  
First we see, who I assume is the Dean of Admissions, Allen J. Prichard. He sits at his desk, obviously mulling over an idea, as a knock on the door grabs his attention. "Come in!" he calls out. The door opens and Kit saunters in. She's dressed like the Kit I knew. The Kit she was before…before I made moves on her. After she was clean and well. Her hair is loosely curled, almost like an innocent teenager's. She's dressed in a light blue, floral sundress.  
"Dr. Prichard?" she asks innocently.  
Looking up at her, his jaw almost hit's the floor, "How may I help you, Miss…?"  
"Kitana Maven. I applied here once." she says gesturing to take the seat in front of his desk. He gestures for her to take the seat.  
"What happened? You weren't accepted?" he asks confused, clearly still in his mental zone. The look on her face says everything that needs to be said, if this prick wasn't so damn clueless.  
"That's the thing, Dr. Prichard. I was accepted and I wanted a scholarship. But, the Administrator wanted something...different." she says, her voice is an almost growl.  
"The Administrator? I've been the Administrator for over 20 years now. I don't understand." he says confused, not even looking up from his papers.  
"How about we try this again?" she says and next thing you know, she's seated on his desk, his paperwork forgotten. "Do you remember me now, Allen?" she says seductively, pulling him in. "Do you remember the girl you propositioned for sex in exchange for a full scholarship?" she locks eyes with him.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." he says trying to understand.  
"It was me! I got into this damn college at top honors and you, being the prick you are, denied me that. You yanked my future away because I didn't give you what you wanted." she growls, her face changing demonically.  
"I'm gonna make sure you don't do the same to anyone else. No one deserves having their future taken because of vile pricks like you!" she shouts before sinking her teeth into his neck. She vamp speeds back to the chair she vacated, ripping a leg off of it. She returns to him and plunges the chair leg into his chest, before pulling his heart out. She glares at the heart in her hand, before making the decision to eat it.  
"Oh My God! She ate the heart! She ate the heart!" I vaguely hear from Bonnie and Elena.  
She wipes her mouth and hands with his arm, and saunters out like nothing happened.  
"Do you wanna keep going or have you seen enough?" the hybrid asks and I gesture for him to continue. I have to admit, never have I ever witnessed someone eat a heart, or understand why they'd do it. But, I can't dwell on her eating a heart when there's so much at stake here. The next video comes up. We see she's in a bar with two men. She calls one of them Roger and I vaguely remember her telling me about him. The guy was a creep in her eyes and I understand she hated him for her own reasons, which we get from watching the conversation going on. After she gets bored with the subject of why she wants to kill Roger, she retrieves the microphone from the bar and proceeds by thrusting it upward into the friend's jaw and it protrudes through the top of his head.  
"NO! Garrett!" Roger shouts as his friend's body crumples to the floor. We see Roger rush over to his friend's side. Kit looks like a hunter stalking her prey as she waits for the perfect moment. Roger bends to clutch his fallen friend, obviously forgetting that Kit is mere inches away from him. She reaches forward, plunges her hand into his back and pulls out his spinal column. Which earns even more screams from Elena and Bonnie. If only they'd shut up until the end of this. With her other hand she grabs him by the hair, lifts him and turns him to face her in one fluid movement. We see a full shot of the glorified look on her face as she returns his spine to his body like a stake through the heart.  
"She's literally killing these people that she's held grudges with. What does this mean? Does she care or not?" They all ask separately. It's a theory to be thought over. If she shut off her humanity, she wouldn't give a damn about what happened in the past. But, thinking back to when I flipped my own switch, all I thought about was Katherine and how I wanted her back. As crazy as it may be, Katherine was my humanity in 1864. She was everything to me. But, Kit, being with her taught me that I can love and be loved back. That's one thing I never got from Katherine. I thought for a century that she loved me, only to find out she never even cared. So, the only thing Kit is focusing on is what has happened to her. In order to do all that's she's done, of course she'd have to shut her emotions off.  
"Damon?" I ignore whoever's trying to get my attention.  
She would've broken a long time ago had she tried to do all this with her humanity in tack. But, what's going on with her and Elijah? If he's touched her, I'm gonna kill him. I could care less about the fact that he might've been the one to sire our bloodline, I just wanna feel his heart in my hand. How could he, of all people, being who he is look at her like that knowing she's my wife? She married me! Why would she even go there? Why would he? It's all mind numbing to even think they've been sleeping together this whole time. If that is the case, what would become of us? In a rational moment, could I forgive her? _Are you kidding right now? You know damn well if she walked in the door right now, you'd take her back, no questions asked. All faults and mistakes aside._ And that's the only thing I hate that she taught me. Listening to my subconscious has become hell on earth even more because it's mostly about her.  
"Damon?" I continue to ignore them.  
_You know that you could never stay mad at her anyway. You know all too well what's it's like flipping your switch. You know you wouldn't be able to make her pay for what she's done, if she's done anything to thoroughly destroy your views of her. So stop torturing yourself and find her._  
"Damon!" I now realize either it's been Elena this whole time or just this time.  
"I don't need to see anymore." I shake my head against myself.  
"I thought you wanted to know all this, Damon." Stefan looks surprised.  
"You almost bit our heads off for interrupting you." Bonnie says.  
" I don't wanna see anymore because I understand now." I say rising from the chair. "Klaus, you and your hybrid can leave. Your services are no longer needed." I smirk his way, thoroughly proud of myself this time. He can't have any more shots above me.  
"I got you here. Without me, you'd still be pacing your mansion." he snarls.  
"You got us here and now I'm taking over. I know exactly what's going on and I no longer need you." my smirk turns to a glare. "You can go back into hiding, though. As ironic as it might be, since Katherine's been running from you for centuries now. Who would've thought a woman would be the bane of your existence?"  
"You need me, Damon. I can have eyes on her at all times." he snarls.  
"Not needed. I have better eyes on her." I say flat. "Witchy, Elena, pack everything up, we're leaving." I say moving past him and out the door.  
"How can you be so sure of you sources?" I hear from behind me.  
"My own little secret. You see, Klaus, I have my own connections, as you've seen now." I continue to pace ahead as I hear him stop abruptly.

* * *

"What was all that in there?" Stefan asks getting into the passenger's seat.

Pulling out my phone, I find the text to show him. He reads carefully and then has a light bulb moment.  
"So, she's gonna help us? She's gonna tell us exactly where they're going?" he asks.  
"Seems like it. After everything she said, I have no reason to doubt she's being truthful." I say starting the car.  
"What are you two talking about up there?" Elena asks fiddling the pendant at her neck that holds the manifestation spell.  
"We're on our way to Milwaukee." Stefan says turning slightly to her.  
"Do you know where Kit's going? Who her next victim is?" she asks.  
"We know where she's going, not who she's after though." he says and she sinks back into the seat.  
"What are you gonna do when you're finally face to face with her?" he asks me, toying his own pendant.  
"I won't approach her until I know exactly what she's planning." I say in my own thoughts. What will I do when I'm face to face with her?  
"You mean…her last victim, don't you?" Stefan presses and I side-eye him. "That's exactly what you're doing, isn't it? You're gonna follow and watch her until you know exactly who she's after." he says basically glaring at me.  
"How else do you suppose I get my wife back? Sit back, shut up, and enjoy the ride." I glare back.  
"Milwaukee, here we come." he mumbles, kicking his foot up on the dash.


	10. Chapter 10

_Wednesday February 22nd 2012 | Pfister Hotel Milwaukee ,Wi_

"This hotel is AMAZING!" Elena and Bonnie shout in unison as they literally shove me and Stefan out of the way and rush into the room.  
"Don't forget we have business to tend to." Stefan says walking in after a shrug.  
"Speaking of business…" I mutter, taking out my phone.  
"_We're at Pfister Hotel. I actually hope we haven't beaten you here._" I send the text to Krystal. After a while of going through the small bar and finding a small bottle of bourbon, my phone buzzes.  
"_You've beaten us by a few miles. We'll go to that hotel being I'm sure it's the best in the city. Kit'll wanna hit a club or bar after she figures out her next move. I got your back. Don't worry._"  
"She's seriously helping us, isn't she? Krystal, I mean." Bonnie observes over my shoulder.  
"Looks like it."  
"You gonna ask who her next victim is?" she presses.  
"I was about to do that now, before I felt judgy eyes on my back." I say annoyed.  
"_Do you know who her next victim is? When she'll attack? And are you deleting these as they come to you?_" I text her back.  
Before I can think of my next physical move, she texts back.  
"_We're following her next victim now. You might know very well who that is if you think hard enough. She plans out her attack in a months time. It's her way of letting them live out the last days of their lives before she ends it. And yes my phone has no memory of our conversations. Don't worry about that._"  
"Who could her next victim be….?" I think out loud.  
"Trying to figure that one out is like trying to figure out how to get her back. Which, by the way, none of us know how, yet." Elena says after the scenery freak-out subsides.  
"Apparently, it's someone I know. But who?" and like a ton of bricks, it hits me. "I know exactly who it is." I say wanting to stake myself for giving everything away before I've even confirmed it.  
"Who is it? What can we do? How do we stop her?" Elena rushes out as Stefan shushes her.  
Taking out my phone I dial a number. It's answered on the first ring.  
"Before you even say anything, where are you?….You're being trailed that's why…..It would seem that you're the next hit on my wife's list…..Yea, you obviously made yourself known."  
"Who is he talking to?" I hear Bonnie in the distance.  
"We need to meet. All of us…I have an idea on how to lure my wife…..Well, you've already been spotted so she's gonna kill you one way or the other…It would be nice if you just played along for one damn second…..Meet with us here before you do anything." I hung up.  
"Who was that, Damon?" Stefan steps towards me and I take a defensive step back.  
"We are gonna form a plan to lure my wife right into our hands. I know who she's after so all we need is to keep close and we'll have her." I walk over to the bar, more proud of myself. In no time, I'll have her back. Screw her having no humanity. I'll deal with that when I can actually touch her.  
"Who was that, Damon?" I hear from Stefan again.  
"I'm taking over from here on out, brother. I didn't have anything to go on before and now I do." I say pouring a glass of bourbon. "Congratulations to all of you on finally seeing me at my worst. Though, it lasted for quite some time, I know where to go and who she's after. I have more information than I had a week ago. This is MY mission, and I don't plan on screwing it up." I smirk, finding my confidence before inhaling the drink in my hand.

* * *

_Later that day | Pfister Hotel Milwaukee _

"_I know exactly who she's after. We're forming a plan to either take her, or hopefully stop her. We're leaving for the Pillar N Post club now. I hear it has a massive stage, so she'll love that one. Don't text back, just get her there._"  
Krystal reads then erases the text from Damon. Thinking hard on how she'll pull off getting Kit to the club without _having opinions or thoughts_, she goes for the latter. Just then, Kit walks out of the bathroom after refreshing from being on the road that past few days.  
"Are you thinking about a club or anything tonight, Kit?" Krystal attempts to sound as if she's making conversation, being Elijah is off on his own secret meeting, which she's sure she knows what it is.  
"Where's Elijah?" she asks flat, looking at her newly acquired shoe collection, picking out tonight's shoe.  
"He went off on his own, for some reason. I think he went for a walk. It might be something about hotel rooms maybe." she smirks at her.  
"Is that a jab at me?" she glares in her direction.  
"No. It was simply an observation." she waves dismissively. "So, about the original topic. Club or bar?" she asks with a false gleam in her eyes.  
"Either I'm losing my touch or I'm starting to like you, Krissy." she side-eyes her.  
"Well, being you feel that way. How about we go to Pillar N Post? It's a club and I hear it has a massive stage." Krystal smirks at her, unlike herself.  
In an instant, Kit vamp speeds across the room, pinning her to the well, decorated wall. "What game are you playing?" she growls in her face.  
"No games, I swear. We always go to bars or clubs. So, I figured." she grits out.  
"Are you messing with me in any way?" she growls again.  
"No!" she shouts and Kit releases her. "God, what's with the sudden paranoia? You don't get paranoid." Krystal says holding her throat.  
"Don't question me." she glares at her.  
As Krystal heads to the bathroom, Kit decides on a studded pair of heels, shrugs on a black blazer and saunters towards the door. Swinging it open with purpose, she collides with Elijah, and loses her footing. Almost taking him to the ground with her, he catches his footing at the last second so that he's looking directly into her eyes. After what feels like an eternity of trying to find her soul through her eyes, he caresses her face, then lifts her and allows her to stand.  
"Are you alright?" he asked forgetting for a split-second that she has no emotions.  
"Elijah, you can put the puppy eyes away. We've been blocked on two occasions now and frankly, I'm bored with trying to get in your pants." She smirks, stalking off, before he grabs her forearm.  
"What was this? All the flirting, the temptation. Was it all a game to you?" he asks trying to think there's any humanity left in her.  
"Please don't tell me you've gone soft, Elijah?" she leers at him.  
"Answer the question, Kitana." he growls at he.  
"What do you want me to say to you? All this time has made me realize how I feel about you? You're the only man for me, take me now? What the hell do you think this is?" she asks shooting slits into him.  
Realizing she hasn't pulled away from him, he takes the opportunity to shove her against the wall and kiss her as if his life depended on it. As he holds her by her biceps, she returns his kiss as her hands find his elbows. They loosen up as they soon have each other locked in what could be perceived as a lover's embrace. Her hands on his back as his right hand caressed her face and the left arm is wrapped around her lower back, couples pass them. Some admiring the two, while others scoff in disgust. The kiss is heavier than it's ever been between the two aside from ripping each other's clothes off in the hallway. They inch towards the room and before they even touch the door, Kit digs her heels and they break the kiss.  
"Krystal's still in there." she pouts against herself.  
"Then, we can leave her behind. You walked out here with a purpose, didn't you?" he breathes. Before she can answer, he kisses her then pulls her down the hall by her hand. When no one's in sight, he vamp speeds away with her until they hit the lobby. They stop and she pulls him into and embrace as he laughs unlike his usual self.  
"Mmm, I didn't know you knew how to use your vamp speed. I'm impressed." she places her forehead against his.  
"Give me time and I'll show you so much more than you bargained for." he laughs.  
"You talk too much." she says kissing him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, letting her fingers find their way into his hair. As the kiss heats up as if it hadn't even been broken moments earlier, Kit notices a presence and a sudden shutter of a camera. Breaking the kiss and away from Elijah, with all intentions of snapping the neck of the voyeur, she stops in her tracks.  
"Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise?" he says. "Though, I had not thought I'd see you with your tongue down my brother's throat."  
"Niklaus." Elijah says flat folding his arms, apart from his normal stature.  
"To what do I owe the pleasure, Klaus?" Kit says as sweet as she can manage.  
"No pleasure there, sweetheart. You tried to rip my heart from my chest, I intend to get payback." he sneers, waving the camera.  
"And what do you intend on doing with that?" she tilts her head, taking a defensive stance.  
"Oh, I intend on using this to ruin you."  
"What does a picture matter to me? I don't care about that." she glares.  
"You don't care now, which makes this form of revenge all that much sweeter. One day, you'll go back to human emotions and this will haunt you to your end." he smirks at her.  
"I'm not going back to human emotions. They're petulant and futile." she shrugs.  
"Let's see how you feel about that in, say, a few months time. Who will bend to your whims? Who will even bother to put up with an adulterer?" he continues his smirk and she lunges for him. Elijah, being keen on her temper, catches her by the waist before she can do something he'd regret.  
"Let! Me! Go!" she shouts while thrashing in his arms as he tries to contain her.  
Klaus laughs in her face. "Look at that? I thought you were a tough hybrid. What happened to all the bulk?" he asks stalking towards her.  
She places her hands on Elijah's, careful of her own clothing, she ignites them strategically without setting them on fire. Elijah shouts as he releases her to tend to his hands. She stands ready to take anyone out that comes near them. Her hands a blaze like torches, she stalks toward Klaus.  
"I did tell you that if I saw you again, I'd kill you. Did I not?" she asks as her demonic side comes into full view. Elijah looks around noticing that time seems to have stopped completely.  
"Kitana…?" Elijah tries to get her attention. In that moment, Klaus vamp speeds away. The flames around her hand vanish as she vamp speeds after him. Looking around once more, Elijah notices time is back to it's normality.  
He vamp speeds into the street, not caring if anyone saw him. Looking all around, he toys the charred ends of his grey leather jacket sleeves.  
"Kitana!" he calls out in frustration, mostly at himself for losing her. "Klaus!" he calls for his brother.  
"Elijah!" he hears from the doors. Krystal comes running toward him. "What's going on? Where's Kit?" she asks.  
"She's after my brother." he says looking in all directions except hers when his phone starts ringing.  
"Brother, I'm leading her to a club. Ask your pet where it is. I'll see you soon, Elijah." Klaus, says hurriedly into the phone before Elijah can get one word out. Hanging up the phone, he glares at Krystal.  
"What is he talking about? Why is my brother leading Kitana anywhere?" he sneers at her.  
"What are you talking about? Where are they?" she asks feigning innocence.  
He grabs her by the shoulders and cuts slits into her. "Where is Klaus leading Kitana and why!?" he growls in her face.  
"They're going to Pillar N Post. It's a nightclub. Kit and I were going there earlier." she rushes out against herself.  
"Why?" he presses but she doesn't answer. "Why, Krystal!?"  
"It's part of the plan. You want her the way she was, don't you? You wanna know if she shares your feelings, don't you, Elijah?" she asks genuinely.  
"What plan?" he asks as if that's all he caught of her confession. "They're going to take her, aren't they?" he asks mostly to himself, but the look on her face tells him everything. "Dammit!" he shouts, releasing her.  
"You have to let them save her. It's the only way, Elijah. Don't you see that?" she asks tears touching her eyes, which she doesn't understand why.  
"Do you honestly think they have any idea how to help her?" he glares back at her.  
"Oh, and you know how to help her? You're terrified to tell her the truth because you're scared she'll run from you." she says stating her case.  
"I can keep her calm, don't you understand that? No matter what happens, I can keep her at bay." he says showing a hint of delusion.  
"You're in love with her." she whispers.  
"Don't say things you don't understand." he turns to face her.  
"I understand perfectly, Elijah. Look at you. You've changed everything about yourself, for her. She turned, you cut your hair. She started dressing sexier than ever, you ditched your suits. She allowed you to show her a little more attention than she should, and you turn into her little bitch."  
"Shut. Up."  
"Why? Too true for words? Come on, Elijah. Think. You do everything she says."  
"So do you."  
"No. I do them so she doesn't kill me. You do them because you're so far up her ass that I highly doubt you can think straight."  
"Careful, Krystal."  
"Look at you, right now. You're frantic because her husband is here to take her back to Mystic Falls and you can't stand to lose her. I had so much respect for you before all this, but now you're just pathetic." she says and as soon as the words tumble out of her mouth, Elijah lunges for her.  
"Let me go!" she screams as he feeds hungrily on her.  
"Nope! Not today. Not on my watch." a voice says, as a shower of liquid washes over them and Elijah jumps back indicating vervain. "Get out of here, Elijah and think about what you've done." the voice says sardonically, and he vamp speeds away. "Elijah feeds? Who would've thought." the voice continues and before Krystal can turn around, she felt something wet being pushed against her mouth. "The point is to suck so you heal." the voice says annoyed and Krystal does as she's told. After she's healed, the wrist it taken away and Krystal turns to face her savior.  
"Thank you. He...tried to kill me!" she says.  
"I saw the whole thing. Word of advice, never taunt an Original or Kit for that matter. Gotta run. Take care, Krissy." before Krystal can say anything, she's standing alone with no sight of her savior.


	11. Chapter 11

_Pillar N Post Nightclub_

"Is this actually gonna work? Can we get her back this way?" Bonnie asks. It still takes getting used to the fact that The Wicked Witch of the West is literally family now.  
"It has to work. Klaus wants her back to her old self more than we do." Stefan says more interested in his drink than actually waiting for something to happen.  
"Yea, he wants her back to normal so she won't try and kill him anymore. We all know that she can." I say seeing the look on Elena's face. "Elena? You in there?" I ask slightly bringing her back to the now.  
"I'm fine. I think I'm just ready for all this to be over with. Has she really been moving around this much?" she asks looking more tired than she gives off.  
"It seems that way." I say. How can she look so tired with all this music around us?  
"You're hiding something," she observes. The change of music jolts a new attitude from her.  
"Careful, Elena."  
"No, Damon. We're not going into the _unchartered territory_ lecture again. I know you're hiding something, so just tell us." she prods and I can't even help but glance at Stefan.  
As if understanding that I can't bring myself to utter the words, he says them for me.  
"We saw more than we let on." he starts.  
"What do you mean? About Kit?" Bonnie asks.  
"From the looks of things, either she and Elijah are together…" he glances at me before continuing, "…..or they're putting on a front to stay in various places."  
"Did they….kiss?" Elena asks and a glance comes from her this time.  
"You can all stop walking on the proverbial eggshells, I'm fine." I roll my eyes against my better judgment.  
"Shut up. You're not fine. This would near about kill any man, knowing, let alone having to see that." Bonnie glares at me, but with sincerity.  
"Why'd you think I bought off the bourbon? I can handle myself just fine." I say glaring back at her before filling my glass for the third time since being here. Looking up from my glass, I see six eyes on me. "What!?" I shout.  
"Are you spiraling?" Stefan asks.  
"No! I have a badass plan in the works and I'm getting my wife back, humanity or not, tonight. Any questions?" I glance at all of them, downing my drink.  
"He's spiraling. I can see it." Bonnie whispers towards Elena.  
"Don't you dare talk about me like I'm not even here or crazy. I invented that." I point at her before pouring my fourth drink.  
"Then talk to us. That's why we're here." she says.  
"I thought you were here to help with the process of getting my wife, your cousin, back." I say reaching to down my drink when Stefan holds it down and away from where it should be.  
"Don't be petty, Stefan." I glare at him.  
Just then, we hear a roar of glass breaking as someone flies through the doors. The person lies on the ground and upon standing in shock, it doesn't take long to figure out that it's Klaus. In through the demolished doors, saunters a deranged Kit. I still can't comprehend the fact that she makes evil look so damn good. She's in full demon mode, and she still looks sexy as hell. _Pull yourself together, man. She'd never let you close enough to even think about banging her into oblivion._ I immediately curse her for teaching me to listen to my subconscious and myself for actually doing it at this exact moment. She looks around for a brief moment "_Stop screaming, shut up, and sit down._" this would be the second time I see her compelling an entire crowd and I see she doesn't need to make eye contact to do it. The crowd does as they're told and because we obviously don't look like us, we follow suite.  
"Come on, love. You can't really blame me for any of this now can you?" Klaus says getting up as debris scatters everywhere.  
"Shut. Up." she growls a more angry growl than we've ever heard from her.  
"You really are a feisty little thing, aren't you?" he smirks, hiding how terrified he is of her very well.

* * *

"She's just gonna do this here?" Elena asks and we all shoot glares at her.

"Are you out of your mind right now?" I mouth at her.  
"It's ok. She can't hear us." Bonnie says clearly.  
"What do you mean she can't hear us? How?" Stefan asks with furrowed brows.  
"It's all in the amulets we wear. We talk, she can't hear us. Why do you think she didn't sense use in Des Moines?" she explains.

* * *

"I said shut. Up!" she says clinching her fists and her hands ignite into flames. I briefly see the evident fear come into view on Klaus' face.

* * *

"What the hell is that? What's she doing?" I hear from Elena.

* * *

"You know, all these years, I thought Jeremiah Smith ruined my life. And he did. He ruined the life that was created for me." she says as she returns to her normal, well non-demonic self, her hands still engulfed in flames. "But, you Klaus, you ruined the life that I created for myself. The life I built as an independent teenager away from the woman who gave birth to me. Away from the system telling me I couldn't make my own dreams come true. You ruined that for me." she growls.

"Last I checked, I nearly stumbled into your life. I'm quite sure I didn't ruin your life. It was you, sweetheart. The choices _you_ made as an _independent teenager_ ruined the life you created for yourself." he stands stock-still, eyeing the flames surrounding her hands.

"How do I know that it wasn't you who sent Nomie to me that night? How do I know you weren't there to compel me into falling straight into Nomie's trap? How do I know you didn't set the entire thing up?" she snarls, extinguishing her flames, vamp speeding over to him, taking him to the stage as she pins him down at the shoulders.  
"I had no knowledge of your existence until that night that I walked in." he says and she starts to punch him repeatedly.  
"LIAR!" she shouts as the blows are thrown. "Not only did you ruin that part of my life, you ruined the one thing that was good and pure to me. I was engaged and happy. I had a man who loved me, for me. Not for my money. Not for my fame. He cared about none of that. Only me and you, you selfish asshole, tried to take me from him." she says and I could only swear I see her humanity shine through as she once again professes her love for me, while switching hands. If she has no humanity, how in the hell can she say all this now?  
"Hell, in hindsight, you did take me from him. I am what I am because of you and your pity jealousy. You couldn't stand the fact that I loved someone and it wasn't you. So, you figured if you couldn't have me, then Damon wasn't going to either. And I assure you, you got your wish. Because, as far as I'm concerned, Damon can rot in hell and so can you!" she shouts as she drives her hands into his chest.

* * *

"She doesn't know what she's saying, Damon." I find Bonnie's hand on my shoulder.  
"I'm aware of that and I'm fine. Don't even think to say I'm not." Klaus' agonized screaming brings us back to the task at hand.

* * *

"I loved you! I loved you and you didn't even give me a chance to prove myself! I wanted to show you the world and everything in it!" he shouts at her.  
"I've seen the world and everything in it! And it's time you say goodbye to it." she snarls as she starts to, if I'm not mistaken, pry open his ribcage.  
"Damon, she's gonna kill him and both of you in the process!" I hear Elena shout as she shakes me arm to bring me to focus. "She doesn't know about the bloodlines, Damon!" she continues shouting.

"I'm going to rip open your chest and feast on your beating heart." she growls as she makes very slow work, making sure every move is agonizing for Klaus.

"I can't let her do this." Elena says making an impulse move as she stands and runs toward the stage before any of us can move. _Wait…_  
"Why can't we move?" I ask and glances toward Bonnie who has her own amulet in hand as she recites a spell. "You're doing this!? Let us go! Now!" and with that we're locked in place to watch what unfolds.  
At the moment, Kit successfully pries his rib cage open and grasps his heart, laughing at his agonized screams, Elena runs to the stage, yanking her amulet from her neck to reveal herself.  
"Kit. No!" she shouts and Kit looks devilishly at her. "You can't kill him, Kit!"  
"And why not? After everything, who are you to stop me, Elena?" she growls.  
"If you kill Klaus, then you're going down with him. He sired your bloodline, Kit. He dies, then you, Damon, Stefan, Tyler, Caroline will all die with him." she says holding her hands us in defense.  
"You're lying." she snarls, her demonic side returning.  
"Even with no emotions, you have to know I'd never lie to you." Elena says and in tha moment, Kit takes a last swing at Klaus, then in a second she has Elena by the throat.  
"Bonnie, let us go! She's going to kill her." but she doesn't stop the spell.  
"Then, why don't I kill you instead?" she growls in her face.  
"Fine, kill me. Then what? Huh? What's in it for you?" she struggles.  
"How are you even here right now?" Kit asks before understanding. "Damon!" she hisses, actually letting Elena go, rather than harming her.  
I feel a sudden jolt and I realize that Bonnie's let me go. What in the hell is she doing?  
"Well, it's now or never." I mutter, standing, removing my own amulet.  
Looking directly at me, "Well, if it isn't my devoted husband." she starts to saunter towards me. "Then, I assume that's Stefan and Bonnie."  
"Kitten, please." I look her in the eye and she lunges for me, slamming me on the table I've abandoned, which earns shouts from Bonnie and Stefan.  
"Do you not remember the conversation we had?" she snarls in my face.  
"Do you remember it, Kitten?" I ask and she punches me in the face.  
"Stop calling me that! I'm not your damn Kitten. So stop!" she screams.  
"Come on! Do what you feel would make you feel better. Hit me, I don't care!" I shout at her. Honestly, I'll take this over not even knowing where she is, any day. And she does just that. She takes out all her frustrations as she all but snaps my neck. She ends the assault by screaming once more in my face.  
"You done? Calm?" I ask holding my hands out in defense. "I get it. All of it."  
In a fit of frustration, she jumps off the table. "You don't get any of this. You can't possibly get this." she says and for a second, I think this may be the Kit I fell in love with.  
"But, I do." I say sitting up on the table. "I get wanting to right the wrongs that have happened to you. I get that you let go of your humanity so that you could do all this. Kit, I get it."  
"I slept with Elijah. How about that? You get that? Does that help you understand me, Damon? Does that help you figure out why I'm doing any of this?" my heart sinks further than it ever has, but I pull myself together.  
"That's not true, and you know it. Even with no emotions, I can still tell when you're lying. And you, My Kitten, are a liar." I step towards her. "You can try to make me hate you all you want, but you and I both know, I'm the only person you can't lie to." I smirk.  
"What are you smirking about?" she asks slightly off guard.  
"Because, you know I'm right." and just as the words are out of my mouth, Elijah appears in front of me.  
"Everything okay here?" he asks her, but keeping his eyes on me.  
"Look at you. The noble Original, reduced to the rags of us common folk." I sneer.  
"I see you haven't changed a bit. I suspected you'd be shattered by now." he smirks, and it's creepy.

I take the liberty and punch him in the face. "You touch my wife, and I will kill you." I growl.  
"Looks like I'll be whittling you a stake, then." he says smirking.  
"You asshole!" we here from the demolished entrance. Of course, it's Krystal screaming like a maniac. She paces towards us and for a second I think this is about me, when she gets in Elijah's face. "You fed on me!" she screams.  
"What the hell is going on here? Elijah doesn't feed on humans." Kit asks confused.  
"Apparently, he doesn't like being accused either, since he tried to kill me!"  
"Okay, enough of that…" Elijah steps in and snaps Krystal's neck.  
"Sorry about that." he looks directly at me, turns to Kit and takes off with her...

* * *

"Damon?" Elena tries to get my attention. "You let her go. Why?"  
We're back in the hotel and she's the first to say anything for that past hour.  
"You could of stopped her. Why'd you let her go." she's the one to pace this time.  
"He understands." Bonnie says and we glance at her. "Am I right? You understand why she's doing all this, don't you?"  
"You didn't get her back like you wanted. Like you said."  
"Elena, I'm very aware that my plan clearly didn't count on Elijah." I say around my seventh drink of the night.  
"What do we do now? Elijah killed Krystal. She was our way in." she says.  
"Lucky for us, I know exactly where they're going." Stefan walks in.  
"Where've you been? You ran off as soon as stuff got heavy." Bonnie asks, with a touch of hurt in her voice.  
"You will never guess who saved Krystal's life, Damon." he says completely bypassing Bonnie's question.  
"You mean before Elijah took it?"  
"That's exactly what I mean."  
"And who would that be, brother?" I down my bourbon.  
"The one and only, Katherine Pierce." he says pulling a chair in front of me.  
"Why would Katherine save anyone?" Elena breaks the moment.  
"Because, apparently Krystal was her Kit replacement. As I would assume, something she had with Kit was real and she wanted that again." he pours himself a drink.  
"So, Krystal was a vampire's perfect pet? How did she handle all that?" Elena tries to understand.  
"None of this pertains to me or Kit, Stefan. You said you knew where she's going. Please, by all means inform us." I stand to make myself another drink.  
"Haven't you had enough tonight?"  
"Bonnie, you're family, I get that. But, come between me and my bourbon, and I'll make it a reason to kill you."  
"He's definitely back." Elena laughs as Bonnie sits on the bed with her.  
"Now, Mr. 411. What do you know?" I ask actually pouring my drink this time.  
"Kit, is heading back to where is all started."  
"What does that even mean?" I almost shout.  
"Where we all started…."  
"Chicago? How do you figure she's going there?"  
"She looked at me….the way she did when she saw me for the first time. When there were no names."  
"And you made that leap?"  
"Damon, don't you get it? The last victim. There are possibly 2 victims in Chicago with her name on them."  
"The infamous Nomie. Who's the other?" I ask.  
"That we'll have to talk to Gloria about."  
"Gloria? The aunt?"  
"Think, Damon. What Gloria do you know in Chicago who owns a bar, and just so happens to be a witch?"  
"No….that old ass witch is Kit's aunt?"  
"Ha! That makes her your aunt too, Damon." Bonnie has the time of her life laughing at me.  
"Let's just sleep this night off and head the Chicago in the morning." I finally down my drink.


	12. Chapter 12

_Thursday March 1st 2012 | The Peninsula Hotel | Chicago, IL_

Waking up, on an extremely soft chaise lounge, in an immaculate room, Elijah looks in search of Kit. Hearing the shower in the bathroom, he lazily pulls himself into a standing position. Seeing a small breakfast bar, assuming she ordered breakfast, only not for the food, he pours himself a glass of orange juice. He freezes the glass in midair, hearing the sound of her humming. Before his mind could register his actions, he found himself opening the door and stepping into the bathroom. Kit seems to not even notice as her back is turned towards him and her humming fills the room, almost competing with the water washing over her. Of all the ways he'd inwardly fantasized about her, and he'd never admit that he too fantasizes about particular women; this is the one fantasy that he knew would never be done justice if he saw it for himself. Seeing her naked and glistening under the lighted shower-head did unspeakable things to him. He knew for around three months that he wasn't the Elijah that dragged himself to Mystic Falls. In the back of his mind, he vividly remembered that the reason for him even being interested in Mystic Falls, was standing right in front of him. He'd already figured that they were in so much deeper than either of them hoped to be and he was probably destined for hell, he opened the glass door and closed it behind him. He pushed his pajama bottoms past his hips, letting them fall to the floor and stepped out of them. Sauntering towards her, he snakes a hand around her waist. It startles her for a split-second before she decides to allow him to pull her into him.  
"Do you have any idea of the things you do to me?" he breathes at her ear.  
"I'm sure I can think of a few things." she says seductively dropping her head back into his shoulder.  
Kissing and sucking at her neck, "I'm sure even with your humanity, you're just as much of a tease as you have been this entire time." he drags kisses up to her ear. She takes his hands, which are no longer shy, bringing them to her breasts, she releases them and is slightly surprised when they take full advantage.  
"Do you like this? Being like this?" he bites lightly on her earlobe, as he toys her breasts in his hands, thoroughly enjoying the feel of them. She moans, snaking her hand into his hair. He takes her hand and spins her to face him. He pushes her against the curved corner of the shower, kissing her as he'd never done. She leisurely snakes her leg up his, wrapping it around his waist. He takes the other and lifts her, pinning her firming against the gray and charcoal tile, he kisses and sucks at every possible inch of her skin that he could reach. She takes him by the hair, pulling hard, her mouth locks with his. She finds herself aware that he's very much enticingly close to what he's desired since the moment he saw her face to face. He locks eyes with her realizing that he's placed himself in the position of ultimate control.  
"For an Original, you're a very dirty boy, Elijah." she chuckles as he softly bites at her throat.  
"Lucky for me, we're in a shower." he smirks seeing her losing her mind before he's even thought about seriously entering her.  
Of course, he thought about it, but wanted to build on it, seeing as this was one of his wildest fantasies playing out in front of him. He wanted to savor every movement, every kiss, and every touch. Becoming more frustrated than she wanted to let on, she found herself digging her nails into his shoulder blades.  
"Who's the tease now, prick bastard?" she bites into his ear making him call out.  
"Say it and you can have me." he says as smug as possible.  
"I'm not saying a damn thing." she dug the heel of her foot into the back of his thigh.  
"Fine. Have it your way." he shrugs making to set her on her feet when she bites into his shoulder, causing his vampire mask to appear for the first time around her.  
"Ah, there's the Original vampire. I knew you were a wild man." she chuckles.  
Wrapping her legs around his waist once more, he stretches her hands above her head, he finds his position and sinks into her, watching her throw her head back.  
"You are such a bad influence on me." his face returns to normal as he finds his pace.  
"Yet, you are the one who decided to kill Krystal." she says cold as she meets his pace thrust for thrust.  
She finds her own pace as she rolls her hips in a different motion from his and he groans the sexiest moan into her mouth.  
"You drive me absolutely insane, you know that?" he breathes taking her away from the wall, still holding her, kneels and places her on the shower floor.  
"Mmmmm…." is all she can manage while biting her lip as he starts to move again, this time savoring, but increasing the tempo.  
"Do I sense a speechless Kitana?" he breathes as she pulls him down to her, locking his lips with hers as the water crashes down on them.  
She takes advantage as she flips them, "You talk way too damn much." she says seductively as he pulls her down to him, crushing her to his chest, making the process so much deeper for her and she cries out.  
The pace was faster and the heat was rising. They moved together as a perfect unit of limbs, tongues and sharp words. Elijah relished in the fact that even though she tried, he still controlled every aspect of what was going on. What were they doing? It couldn't be lovemaking since she felt nothing for him and he knew it. He loved her with every fiber of his being, whether he wanted to admit it or not. But, could he except her like this, in this moment? _Too late to think about that now_. He thought as he pushed her further into oblivion and driving himself crazy in the process. Her moans were loud and her gasps were long. Every chance she got, she found some way to bite her frustration into him. For the first time in an extremely long time, he thanked the heavens that he was a vampire, seeing as he would've bruised like a decaying vegetable.  
When she wasn't biting at him, she was kissing and sucking his earlobe or his neck. Increasing his efforts even more, truly enjoying what he was doing to her, he felt her entire body tighten and stiffen as she slapped the floor, both hands on each side of his head, screaming out the clearest and high-pitched version of his name. He reveled hearing that it was his name ringing through the shower and he was sure whoever was on the other side of the wall heard her. He smiled wickedly, sitting up with her in his arms as she clung to him like a vine. Finding it odd that she still has nothing to say, she usually was so talkative or found some way to belittle his manhood, he stood with ease. Darting his way, still attached to her, for the bed.  
"Hmmm….don't tell me you're living out your dirty little fantasy of having me in bed." and there arose the silver-tongued devil that she was.  
He'd never outwardly confess that he found it hard to focus on much of anything when she spoke like that. Every insult, every jest, had his ego dancing with pure excitement. Why he'd take being talked to, let alone be treated the way she had, was beyond him. Never would he put himself in this position with someone who felt nothing for him. But, here he was, stretched out over her, taking everything she had to offer. Hearing her as loud and present as in the bathroom, he flipped them so she was straddling him.  
"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" she asks more shocked than anything else as he smugly rested his head on his arms. "I asked you a question!" she growled and he refused to let her bitch mode ruin this.  
"I thought you'd like to take the reigns, since I did all the work before." he smirked at her and her snarl became that of the demon side of her. Sitting up, he caressed her face before kissing her to remind her what was happening, "I got you off, so it's only fair that you do me in return." he whispered in her ear.  
"You are a sick, smug bastard." she growled and if looks could kill, he'd be permanently dead.  
"You keep saying that, but had I never seen your face, I wouldn't be this way. I wouldn't be this man who falls prey to a woman because he can't control his urges and appendages. You have no idea of the things you make me do and feel, Kitana. I haven't been a teenage boy in centuries, and I'm fully aware that you could care less about any of this, but I have to say it. I'm acting, saying, doing things that I haven't done in ages. You think I've changed for you. No. I changed because I haven't been that man in months. The noble man who composes himself through everything. That man is gone and in his wake lies the man you see before you now. I can't control myself when I'm around you, in your presence. All I've wanted for the past several months was to get you the way you are in this moment." it took him until that last statement to realize that the reason she hadn't stopped him from talking so damn much, was the fact that he unconsciously began to rapidly thrust into her.  
With every declaration his speed increased, until that last statement. He was sure he was losing his mind. He'd held back wanting to go through his plan of savoring everything, when he'd realized that she got him off in more ways than one in the last hour. The fact that one of his most thought-out fantasies about her played out. The fact that he did indeed get her off. But the biggest moment, that would've set off fireworks in his pants had this only been a fantasy, was the way she called out his name. Not the fact that she did it but, the way she did it. The way her voice reached the maximum pitch, he wasn't sure but it was pretty damn high, set him off like a roman candle. And then there was the constant biting. The biting was sexy as hell and yet here he was trying to fathom how this even happened. His thoughts were broken as a strangled moan escaped her lips. He felt her fingers in his hair and she threw her head back in total ecstasy. He loved seeing her undone this way, by him. Seeing her beautiful breasts push into him. He was a different man and he didn't care. He urged himself to stop thinking so much about things and enjoy the time he had with her, he was, but his thoughts were weighing on him. Pushing everything aside, all the thoughts, all the clutter, he released. By his mangled way of counting, he'd released at least 3 times already. But, this one he was able to focus on, able to enjoy it's full potential. His release ripped through him like a violent hurricane as he buried his face in her breasts. Refocusing, she cradled his head as he groaned against her. They stayed that way for what seemed like hours, when she climbed off of him. Feeling the alien sensation of her not being so close, he snapped his eyes open, finding her on her knees in front of him. His eyes grew wide thinking it couldn't be possible for yet another of his dirty little fantasies to be made reality.  
"So, you proposed that since you did get me off, that I'd do the same for you. Is that right?" she breathed.  
He couldn't find the words through the astonishment of actually seeing her in front of him, at the edge of the bed, holding him this way.  
"Is that right?" she squeezed, bringing him back.  
"Y…yes." he hissed out. Mentally kicking himself for that being all he could get out. He closed his eyes for what felt like minutes, thinking when he'd open them, it wouldn't be real and she'd be gone. If it was real, then he was the luckiest vampire in existence. Upon opening them, not only was she still there, she was stroking him while watching his every move. How he wanted to drop to his knees and thank God for bestowing this creature upon him, he locked eyes with her. She gave him a devilish smile as she licked her lips and leaned in. _God, tell me this is too good to be true and you'll find some way to stake me, because should not be happening to me_. He thought as he watched her slowly inch her toward him. She licked her lips once more before taking him into her mouth.  
"Elijah!" he felt like his skin was on fire. Realizing what was happening, he jolted awake.  
"God, it took you forever to wake up. We're here." she said looking pissed, handing him his daylight ring.  
"What's happening?" he asked confused, placing his ring back in it's rightful place. Slowly he realized he was in her Audi.  
Sitting upright, he realized the entire tantalizing scene that played out was nothing but a dream. A recurring one at that. They'd had their share of passionate make out sessions over the last months and every time it happened, he found some new fantasy to dream about. It tortured him to no end. _She_ tortured him.  
"Elijah, pull yourself together and focus." she spoke roughly. "What the hell is going on with you? You know you moan in your sleep? Which tells me that you really are a dirty, dirty boy." she smirked wickedly at him.  
"It was nothing." that's all he could think of. He'd had the dream multiple times, but that ending was something new and it all felt too real. For a moment, he considered that she got in his head, then quickly shot the thought down, feeling stupid for thinking she'd even go near his mind let alone screw with his dreams.  
"All the moaning and writhing didn't seem like nothing." she eyed him. "You, my friend, were having a wet dream, weren't you?" she laughs turning in her seat. She wasn't stupid, she knew the erotic dream Mr. Noble Pants was having, was about her. He moaned her name countless times in the last five minutes. She became uneasy thinking he'd actually go for touching himself in his sleep. She'd never admit the slight thought crossed her mind to reach out and help him, but had he not gone off and killed Krystal, she would've. He brought this on himself. She vaguely wondered if vampires could even get blue balls when he pulled her out of her thoughts.  
"Where are we exactly?" he looked around. She smirked at him, got out of the car and in a second was standing with his door opened.  
She was glorious as always. Though, she felt no need for a jacket, being the car ride with Mr. Happy Pants, seemed to warm her right up. She wore a tight, lace, maroon top that showed a rather excessive amount of skin and tight, dark blue, boot cut, jeans. She sealed the package with what she called her stomper boots, which were combat boots at their most rugged. Why she chose to go much more casual than her usual tight clothes, was a mystery to Elijah as he gawked at her.  
"You gonna sit there all day or are you gonna follow me?" she asked thoroughly annoyed.  
How could he have been so stupid? She was so much worse than the way he dreamed her to be. She scoffed at his snail pace and began walking away from him and the car. Still astonished at how foolish he was acting, he pulled himself out of the car and was soon right next to her.  
"Finally decided to pull your head out of you ass, I see. Or did you decided against rubbing one out?" she huffed.  
Looking around, he started feeling the worst sinking in his chest. He knew exactly where they were and by the length of her strides, he knew exactly where they were going. This situation between them was about to go from bad to worse and it's the one thing he never anticipated her knowing about him. How in the hell was he gonna steer her away from there? She was so determined to get to the one place he hoped and prayed they weren't going.  
"Don't you think we should settle for a bit? Take a beat maybe to figure out your next move?" he asked desperately trying to stir her away.  
"You killed Krystal and I know exactly where I'm headed so it's not necessary." she said, the coldhearted bitch laced her voice.  
They turned a corner and he knew in his heart that everything was going fall apart. A few more paces and he hoped and prayed that their destination was either closed or shut down by now. But, he knew better. Standing in front of two vividly, familiar pink doors, staring up at the all too familiar pink sign, he wanted to run. For the first time since leaving Mystic Falls with Kit, he wanted to be nowhere near her when she opened these doors. Someone would get hurt and he knew that person, would be him.  
"Honestly, Elijah what the hell is your problem? You've been acting weird and saying weird things for days. Now, you're standing here as if you've seen a ghost." she said standing in front of him tapping her thick booted foot. She scoffed for the third or forth time at him since he woke, turned on her heel and kicked the doors in. Watching her walk in like she owned the place, he palmed his forehead, wishing he could just rip his one face off before they'd get the chance. Before sealing his own fate by walking in behind her, he looked at the sign again, that read _Pink Panther_.


	13. Chapter 13

"Stop over here." Stefan points to a park.  
"I thought we were going to see Gloria?" I ask pulling over.  
"We are. I wanted to show you something." he says getting out as Elena and Bonnie follow, leaving me in brief thoughts.  
"You gonna sit in there all day?" he says pacing around to my side.  
"Okay, what is this about and why?" I asked dragging myself out of the car.  
"Over here." he says pacing towards a bench and stops just behind it.  
"You look all nostalgic. What's the point of this, Stefan?" I ask confused.  
"Right here, is where it all began. This is where Kit came into our lives, brother." he looks at me, reminiscence written on his face.

* * *

_Traveling the streets of Chicago for the third time that night, I still couldn't manage to get the taste of human blood from my lips. I knew it was wrong to feed on that girl, but I just couldn't stop myself. Her blood sang to me like a siren's song. As I head toward the park, I start to hear the faintest sound of life. But, this sound is one I've heard many times in my life. This was a dying heartbeat. Racing to find the source of the broken heartbeat, I hear three more in it's place. "That can't be right." I thought to myself. Seeing three well dressed men surrounding a park bench, toying and poking at something, I spy a high heeled foot. The look of ill-disguised lust written on their faces says everything. This girl is dying and all they can think about is sex. Making the impulsive decision, I bare my fangs and approach them. "Leave. Now." I compel them, thankfully to my renewed strength. I move to see the girl I'd just saved, hearing that her heart falters even more. It takes a moment to realize I'm completely captivated by her. "Stefan. Focus." I bite into my wrist as I kneel beside her and push my wrist to her mouth. "Drink." I will her. "Drink!" I shout and she stirs and excepts my blood. When I'm sure she'll survive, I make the decision to take her with me. There's no way I could leave her like this. I take her into my arms and race to the nearest hotel at vamp speed. I pretty much bs my way into the most expensive hotel in the city. This girl needs rest and she won't get it in my apartment across town. Getting into the room, I finally have the chance to really look at the girl in my arms. She really is beautiful, but there's something about her. She's a disheveled mess, her bright red dress is two sizes too tight, and her heels are freakishly tall for her frame. But, aside from all that, just l__ooking at her, I can tell she's too slim to have been healthy to begin with. Thinking that it'd be best to clean her up, I make the split decision and lay her on the bed. I remove her heels and then her dress. "She's a sick girl you're helping. Now is not the time to ogle her." I remind myself and lift her up, taking her to the bathroom. After thoroughly washing every inch of her, I wrap her in a hotel robe and her hair in massive towel. I bring her back to the room and lay her under the covers. I decided to got out to the clothing store across the street and compel a few items of clothing for her when she woke. After a few days of nursing her, I realize my blood kept her alive, but something else was going on in there and she'd surface when her body allowed. After inspecting her to figure out why, I found a few puncture marks on her arms that only indicated that she was a user. I considered that she needed whatever she was using before debating if she is in fact an addict. But, the puncture marks and their placement confirms my suspicion. As I sleep, I hear her stir finally and I open my eyes to find two beautiful orbs looking quite confused back at me. She looks as if she has no recollection of anything worth knowing to her and I soon find myself on the edge of the bed, thinking she'd bolt. I'd bolt if I woke up in a strange room with stranger myself. I try to explain everything as calmly as possible, when I stupidly ask her if she's on drugs. She pulls herself out of bed and the second she's found her footing, she visibly starts to shake and I catch her before she crumples to the floor. Holding her against me, without words, she confirms that she's an addict. She didn't know her own name or anything else as far as I could tell. I convinced her to eat something, anything at least and when she's devoured her fill, she goes for a bath. I decide to call my nephew Zach to make arrangements for her to stay at the boarding house. He's been here since the day after I found her, but I needed to be sure of what I was getting myself into before I moved forward. If anyone can help her, it could be me, I hoped. I call an old buddy of mine to bring up a mug of his finest fox blood, which arrives in no time at all. And just like that, the human I fed on is nothing but a distant memory. I've never had this control over my bloodlust and it's a welcome sense of calm in the face of having to help someone else in their own addictions. She steps out of the bathroom and immediately my heart slams into my ribcage. Realizing I'm still holding the disposable coffee cup of blood, I try desperately not to vamp speed to the trash can. I explained that she had a problem and I intended to help her get through it. Zach came to explain how we'd leave and mostly to warn me that Damon was back home. I figured we'd go on as planned and I could keep Damon at bay for as long as I could. There was no way in hell I'd let my brother, of all people that could mess this girl up more than she had already bargained for, anywhere near her. We convinced her it'd be good for her and soon we were on a plane leaving for Mystic Falls._

* * *

"Damon, it was fate, don't you see it?" he asks looking back at me. "Had I not been pacing like a madman, I wouldn't have…"  
"You mean, had you not been trying to walk off a bender, you wouldn't have stumbled upon her." I say annoyed at him, but wishing it were me instead of him to find her. You know damn well that had it been you and not Stefan to find her, he'd be married to her and he'd be the one looking for her like a madman. That thought only makes me wanna kick and scream like a child. No way in hell could I ever see Kit with anyone but me.  
"This bench." I chuckle to myself. "She chose this bench to pass out on." I'm mostly talking to myself but, I find myself standing behind the bench like it's a memorial. "Time to go see a witch about a spell." I say walking towards the car.  
"Damon, I thought we were just going to talk to Gloria?" Elena questions.  
"You don't just talk to the woman without leaving with some sort of herb or witchy juju." I say getting in and starting the car.

* * *

_Gloria's_

As we all walk into the all too familiar bar, I immediately search for Gloria.  
"I know you're in here and I know you sense us!" I shout.  
"Where do you think she is?" Elena asks looking around at every single detail of the place.  
"Oh, she's here. I can hear her." I almost snarl.  
"Gloria!" Stefan shouts more annoyed than me.  
"What's all the yelling about? I am trying to run a business here." she emerges from the storage room. She stops in her tracks when she sees us standing here. "Well, had I known it'd be the two of you, I wouldn't have been here." she smirks.  
"And then I would've hunted you down and ripped out your heart." I smirk back.  
"Fine, you got me." she glances at Stefan before continuing, "I see you two are done hating each other? Took long enough."  
"We're actually here because we need your help." Bonnie says stepping up to the bar.  
"You two are traveling with a witch? What the hell is wrong with you?" she shouts at us.  
"Would you calm down for two seconds so we could tell you that we're looking for your niece." I glare at her.  
"What business do you have with Kit?" she asks deciding on her nervous habit of cleaning already clean glasses.  
"She's my wife and this is Bonnie, her cousin." the info stops her and she drops the glass.  
"What did you just say?" she turns the iciest glare in my direction. Before she can move, Stefan has her arms pinned to her sides. "Let me go. Now! "she tries struggling.  
"Not until you hear what I have to say. Kit is my wife. We were in love, but circumstances took her from me."  
"What circumstances!?"  
"She was turned." I say placing my hands on the bar, wincing at the earful I was about to receive.  
"You mean to tell me that you married my niece and then you turned her!?" she screams at me before shouting at Stefan, "And you! You let this happen!?"  
"It's not what you think! I love her more than anything! Yes, her turning is my fault and I take full blame! But, she's running around with no emotions, and she's not what you think she is. She's...different." I say trying to get her to understand me.  
"What do you mean, Damon? Is something wrong with my baby girl?" she asks tears forming in her eyes  
"She's a hybrid..."  
"A HYBRID!? How in the hell could you let that happen?" she screams flailing as Stefan holds her.  
"She's half vampire-half demon..." I say still wincing at what is soon the come my way. Silence fills the space for longer than it should and I open my eyes to find her in complete shock, then a quiet anger exudes from her.  
"Oh...that stupid bitch! All these years that poor girl tried to get away from that woman and still she haunts her to this day. All these years and still she still has a hold on her. That devious backstabber!"  
"So now you understand?" I ask. "Ever since she turned, she's been on a slaughter mission. I think her mother is the last name on her list." I lay all my chips out before everyone.  
Looking taken aback, "How many?" she asks.  
"Excuse me?" Bonnie cuts in.  
"How many people has she killed? I need to know." she says, tears still  
touching her eyes and Stefan releases her.  
"Too many. The fact that she's killed at all should be enough." he says pacing behind her.  
"You're right. Who knows what that poor child is thinking."  
"Where's your sister, Gloria?" I ask and she doesn't answer as if she's stuck in her own thoughts. "Gloria!" I say more forced.  
"Marylyn's not my sister." she looks me straight in the eye.  
"What do you mean she's not your sister? You took care of Kit when she wouldn't! Didn't you?" Bonnie shouts at her.  
"Exactly. I was there for her. I was more of a mother to that girl than Marylyn ever was. I've known Marylyn all her life. And I assure you, that woman has always been the woman that you've seen or heard of. I feared that her daughter would turn out just like her. When Kit came to live with me, it gave me hope that she wouldn't be like Marylyn. Then, a few years after her music career picked up, an old buddy of mine stopped by here to tell me that they'd seen her stripping at the Pink Panther. Kit came to me as a singer. She was successful. She'd come back home for a few nights for a show and that was her downfall."  
"But, you kicked her out." Elena cuts her off.  
"Yes. I did. Day one, I told her I wouldn't put up with anything like that. If she wanted to act like her mother, she could do it on the street. But, it wasn't gonna happen under my roof." she glared at Elena.  
"Didn't you ever think that she wouldn't do any better, at all?" she asked.  
"I'll tell you the story of Marylyn and how Kit came to be." she eyes me for a second. "Marylyn was my best friend for a time. She was the closest thing I had to a sister. That doesn't mean she was good. She was the kind to sleep around. She attracted men like a moth to a flame. Then, she started to fool around with Kenneth Bennett and I was ready to part ways with her. The Bennett bloodline, is family to me. Not biological, but they meant the world do me. I couldn't stand the idea of her ruining a Bennett. I was done with her, before she showed up in my bar claiming she was pregnant and terrified. The moment I found out about Kenny and Marylyn, I knew he wouldn't last very long around her. He decided to change his last name, give up his magic and marry her, to get out of The Bennett Fold. He never understood why we all told him she was bad for him and his unborn child. Then, Kit was born and it was the happiest day of his life. I decided I'd be there for whenever catastrophe his entire family foresaw. Then, he passed. We still don't know how he died. Some figured suicide, others blamed her. No matter how you look at it, his passing is blood on her hands and I'm sure Kit knows that. So, if I know my niece and her anger the way I'm sure I do, Marylyn will most definitely be getting a visit from her only daughter." she finishes placing her palms on the bar.  
"Do you know where she is? We have to get to her, before Kit does. It's the only way we can get her back." I almost plead with the woman.  
"You're in luck, pretty one. She lives just in the center of town. If Kit is here, then I know for a fact that Marylyn isn't her only chosen victim."  
"What do you mean? Who else is she after?" Bonnie's put herself in the position of groveling as I have.  
"Who else other than that skank she worked for? You got two choices: Save _that_ woman or get to Marylyn. If you know Kit at all, then you know you must choose wisely. The wrong choice could result in dyer consequences."  
"Could I ask for some help of my own?" Bonnie asks.  
"You mean magical help, don't you?" Gloria eyes her.  
"If we're going to get Kit back, I need some help. Every plan we've had failed miserably." she says glancing at me.  
"Come on back with me. I have a few things that can help you." she gestures for Bonnie to follow her.  
"We're gonna get her, Damon. You wouldn't think about going back to Mystic Falls without her." she leans toward me. "Plus, I have a plan. It's foolproof." she smirks before following Gloria.  
Bonnie, with a plan? Could it actually work?


	14. Chapter 14

_Pink Panther | Chicago, Il_

Walking through the doors she's just kicked open, she takes a very brief moment to take in the old familiarity of the place. Three poles onstage: center stage, two on opposite sides and ten poles on the floor make up personal tables.  
"Everything is exactly the same." she grumbles to herself as she kicks a chair and it flies across the room.  
"Hey! What the hell is going on out there!?" she hears a familiar voice shout from behind the bar. A very blonde head of hair pops up with a crate in hand.  
Making her way to the bar, "Either I've been working too many hours or Kit Maven is actually standing in my bar after all these years." he smiles.  
"Last I checked, this was a club and it wasn't yours, Chad." she says staring at him. "I'd like a bourbon, though." at the mention, his jaw dropped.  
"What? You don't do Strawberry Divers anymore?" he eyes her.  
"The strippers energy drink? I'd rather stab myself in the eyes." she scoffed.  
"Bourbon coming up. When did you get on the tough stuff?" he asked as he grabbed a glass and a bottle off the shelf.  
"You really are a sick prick, you know that?" she asked eyeing him.  
"What do you mean?" he handed over her drink.  
"Haven't you even thought about the fact that you've been bartending in your sister's strip joint? Where she dances on most occasions, no less. You have the best seat in the house and yet you still work here. Why?" she took a sip as she eyed him, waiting got an answer.  
"You think because I work here that I watch my own sister? Who the hell do you think you are?" he glared at her.  
"Calm your panties, Chad. I'm only teasing you." she smirked at him.  
"When did you turn into one of those monumental bitches?" his glare boring into her.  
Looking taken aback for a second, "I turned into this bitch when I met your sister. When are you gonna find your big boy undies and step out from under your sister?" she narrowed her eyes at him.  
"What the hell is that doing in my club!?" Kit's eyes lit up at the sound of the very familiar voice.  
Turning on the bar, she crossed on leg over the other, "Hey Nomie." she said with the hint of condescendence dripping from those two spoken words.  
"I asked what you were doing in my club." her looked went from cold to pissed.  
"I came to visit my favorite employer." she smirked at her.  
"You came in, now leave." she snarled.  
"Now, why would I leave? I just got here." Kit said vacating the barstool and stalking towards her.  
"Why are you here, Kit?" she asked once Kit was right in front of her.  
"Since when are you paranoid? Surely, you're not scared of little old me, are you?" she stalk around her, stopping behind her "Because, you really should be." she growled in her ear, reaching her hand up to grasp Nomie's throat.  
"You're a vampire!?" she struggled to get out.  
"Oh honey, I'm so much worse than that. And I'm sure you know about vervain, since you know about vampires." she turned her to face her. "You were in bed with Klaus, so it doesn't take a genius to figure this out." she says slamming her on a nearby table. "Tell me he didn't teach you about vampires."

* * *

Looking up at the sign, he knew it'd be a horrible idea to even think about stepping foot through the doors. He heard the sound of something clattering through the building and then he heard her greet someone. He laughed to himself as he heard the conversation between her and Chad. Though, he only spoke to Nomie's brother on one occasion, he found that the guy was extremely simple-minded. Then, he heard the one voice that sent his mind reeling, her voice. Every memory of the woman he left behind, without even looking back, flooded his mind. He hadn't even needed any time to work her out of his system. The last imagine that played in his mind was her flipping through her phone and deleting every single picture that showed up, until his eyes spied the woman he'd come here with. He knew nothing about her, but that one simple picture had him hooked. He'd stopped her from deleting the picture of Kit, asked her who she was, where she was and just about everything pertaining to her. Without thought, he walked out of her condo and took her phone with him. And that was the last time he even thought about Nomie Malone. Until, this very moment of hearing her voice ring in his ears.

_I can't go in there. They'd eat me alive. Nomie: for leaving her for so long without an explanation. Kit: well because she hates Nomie and knowing I even knew her would set her off._ He thought to himself as he heard his brother's name. He heard the all too familiar sound of a body being slammed on a flat surface and from Kit, "Tell me he didn't teach you about vampires."  
Dropping his head, It's not or never, I suppose. He thinks before making his move. "He did." he said walking through the doors.  
Turning slightly, she saw Elijah'd finally walked in. Making quick work of her belt, that she knew she'd need, she takes Nomie to the stage and restrains her to the pole.  
"What the hell are you doing?" Chad shouts at her and Elijah vamp speeds toward him, knocking him out with one blow.  
"I see you've found what you were looking for." Nomie mumbles looking directly at Elijah.  
"You know her, Elijah?" Kit asks all too surprised.  
"You don't know, Miss Kitty?" Nomie gets her attention by using her old stage name. "Tell her, Elijah. If you're man enough that is."  
"Tell me what?" Kit sent a glare in Elijah's direction.  
"Of course, he hasn't and wouldn't tell you. I'd make a joke about his manhood, if I didn't know what it looked like." she smirked at her.  
"So, I take it you slept with her." Kit glares the coldest glare at Elijah.  
"Why should it matter to you?" finding his stance, he glares at her.  
"What the hell are you talking about?" she asks, no bark, just a simple question.  
"I asked why should it even matter to you. You don't care about me. You don't have emotions, remember? Even if you did have your emotions, your are a taken woman and I was stupid to delude myself into thinking I meant anything to you. As you would put it, I was a poor, desperate, and very simple bastard. And my only fault is that Krystal was right." he stepped toward her grabbing her by the arms.  
"What are you doing? Let me go!" she screamed.  
"I'll let you go when you hear everything I have to say. I've done a lot of things in my life that were against myself and my better judgment. But, the worst mistake I ever made was even seeing your face. That woman you restrained right there is the woman who lead me to you."  
"I do have a name, damn it." Nomie spoke up and he ignored her.  
"It took knowing her and a phone to learn who you were. I knew nothing of your existence had it not been for her going through photos when your came up. I fell for you instantly and I was drawn to you the moment I saw you. Though, I had to save you from my brother, everything within me quaked at the sight of you. I broke a little more when I'd soon learned that you were taken, and guess what, Kitana? I didn't care. I made it my mission to be near you somehow, someway. I wanted you the moment I saw you. It's wrong on all levels with who I am. I don't care. Because, some part of me keeps telling me that we have to be together. All this time I've spent with you, being able to touch you, it's changed me. I can't go back to that man I was. That man is long dead and the man who stands before you now, is a man that was made for you. I love you with everything I am, Kitana. I live you, breathe you, dream about you, everything I am is you." he finished looking like he'd wanted to say those words for decades.  
A laugh erupted behind them, and he glared over at Nomie.  
"You're really spewing this load of bs at her? You just said she has no emotions. Why are you even trying? Had you not left me, we'd be happy right now." her laugh faded with that last sentence.  
"You simple bastard. I knew you went and got soft on me." she slapped him across the face. "What have I told you, Elijah? Damn you and your feelings!" Kit shouted at him as she felt something sharp plunge into her back.  
"Aghhh!" She called out as she turned around, coming face to face with Nomie. Seeing the stake, Elijah pulls it out her back.  
"Don't be too surprised, Kitty. You guessed that Klaus taught me everything I know, including how to get out of just about every situation." she glared at her.  
"You did not just try to stake me." Kit cuts into her and not even understanding how, she's struck with a right hand from Nomie.  
"How the hell can you move so fast?" Kit asked, checking her chin.  
"Practice makes perfect!" She throws a kick that rocks Kit for a second and soon the two are tussling right in front of Elijah. He thought for a brief second about breaking them up, before he realized Nomie got one on Kit. She had to be vulnerable not to even try and block the move. How did she get her like that? Remembering that she wasn't even scared when she staked him on the stairwell on the way to her condo, She hasn't changed a bit, I see. He thought, being taken completely out of the fight in front of him. Before he could think another thought, Kit had Nomie by the hair, lifting her to her feet.  
"I always hated this damn hair of yours." she growled as she pulled out a chunk.  
"Yea bitch, pull my hair out. I'll kill you when you're done." Nomie growled back.  
"Oh? I thought I was here to kill you?" she smiled down at her as she brought her up and slammed her face into a table. "Oooh, that's gonna leave a mark!" Kit laughed as she did it again.  
"Kitana!" Elijah shouted for her to stop.  
"Don't you even think I'm gonna let up just because she was your toy once." she glared at him as she smashed Nomie's face against the table a third time.  
"You're seriously here to kill me?" she asked.  
"I sincerely hope you didn't think this was a courtesy call." She takes her back to the stage, fastening the belt around her hands once more.  
"If you wanna hurt me so bad, make him kill me." she said eyeing Elijah.  
"What the hell are you talking about?" he caught himself asking.  
"Come on, Kit. What would be more torture than having the one person who made me love, be the one to kill me?" she asked before looking back to Elijah. "You know this more than anyone else. I never ever believed in love until you stalked your way into my life. Not even Klaus. Until you, I never slept with anyone and actually felt something toward that person. You changed me in so many ways. I got clean just from being around you. So, if anyone should kill me, it should be you to rip my heart out. It's been dead ever since you walked away from me anyways." as she says this, he sees the exterior she had begin to crumble and the true matter emerging.  
"I…I can't…kill you." he said looking away from her.  
"Yes! Yes you will, Elijah." she steps toward him. "Look at her! She wants to die. She's begging for it! Just look at that face." she paces over to Nomie grabbing her face. "How can you refuse her dying wish?" she feigned a pout.  
Nomie jerks her face out of Kit's grasp.  
"She's right, Elijah. Kill me. You made this decision so long ago. Follow through. I've been dead inside wondering if you'd ever come back for me. When you didn't, I assumed you'd found the infamous Kitana that everyone fawned over, and look at that, I was right. So, kill me. What do I matter to you anyway? I've tried to have things of my own but all I ever wanted was someone to love me. I had Klaus snagged, then she came along. All perfect with her air of innocence and perfect hair, voice, and talent. All the men flocked to her like she had the body of a God. I hated her the moment Klaus looked at her like she was made of clouds and glitter. Then, you came along and even though she was long gone from my life, a simple picture turned you into a mindless admirer. But, it hurt more when it was you. I loved you, Elijah. Everything you described about your feelings for her are mine for you and you don't care. You don't see me. All you see is her. So why don't you just reach into my chest and pull out the last of what you left behind. I don't want it anymore." she bores holes into him as she proclaims her emotions.  
"Awe… she wants to be tortured." Kit says in mock interest. "We can torture her if that's what she wants." she saunters over to Elijah, running a finger down his abdomen.  
"Kitana…" he says softly catching her hand and she pushes him into a nearby chair. She vamp speeds over to where Chad is still knocked unconscious.  
"Wakey, wakey?" she says pouring a glass of water on him and he jolts straight up.  
"What…What's going on? What's happening?" he asks confused and groggy.  
"Oh, I'm just planning to kill your sister." she smiles sweetly as she drags him to his feet.  
"Make sure she dies quietly." he mumbles, clearly unaware that she's serious.  
"No, I'm really gonna kill your sister." she eyes him before turning to Nomie. "How would you feel about me turning your big brother?" she laughed.  
"Leave him out of this, Kit. I'm the one you hate. Me." Nomie yells at her.  
"No. Since Elijah's gonna kill you, I deserve some form of joy. Wouldn't you say?" she smiles as her face changes to her demon from. She turns to Chad who finally realizes what's going on.  
"No! I'll do whatever you want. Please don't kill me." he urges.  
"Yes. You will do what I want. I'm hungry and you're gonna feed me." she says pouncing on him.  
"No! You let him go. Now!" Nomie screams as she tries to break from her restraints.  
Draining the life from the one bartender who's had her back when she worked there, she lets his body fall to the floor and drags him into Nomie's sight.  
"You bitch! You killed him. He didn't do anything to you." Nomie cries starting into her dead brother's eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

"I had to prove my point, Nomes." Kit says opening her arms at her elbows.  
"And what point is that?" Nomie glares at her, tears streaming down her face.  
"I don't like being pushed. Had you not attacked me, Chad might still be breathing." she says bending, knowing full well her ass is directly in Elijah's line of sight, unlaces and removes both her boots.  
"There was no reason to kill him. You had no right." she cries.  
"This isn't about right and wrong. This is about you ruining my life and paying for it." she says standing upright.  
"You still blame me for everything?" Nomie asks.  
"Just the part you played in my life, of course." she glares at her. "I plan to make you suffer, and I know exactly how to do it." she smirks turning to Elijah.  
She straddles his lap, taking one look back at the crying Nomie, she takes his face in her hands as she kisses him as passionate as they've done each time they found themselves like this. Elijah found himself forgetting all about Nomie as he slips Kit's shirt over her head, revealing a maroon bra, he pulls her close. She breaks the kiss, producing a remote from her pocket.  
"I wanted to thank you for the loaner, Nomes." she smirks back at Nomie.  
She presses a button and erotic music starts to flow through the club. She kisses Elijah once more before parting from him, stepping on the chair, between his legs to step on the table with the pole. She slips the remote back into her pants pocket, unfastens them, sensually slides them down her legs, revealing matching panties and kicks them to Elijah as he turns his chair. He catches the flying jeans laughing. She quickly and slyly glances at Nomie who's now watching her every move. Seeing the hurt in her eyes, Kit quickly climbs the pole, swirling all the way back down.  
"Damn, Nomie. I forgot how these things felt." she says stalking around the pole looking down at Elijah to whole time.  
She climbs once more only to turn upside down as she slid down, keeping her eyes on Elijah.  
"Like what you see?" she asks him, finding her footing. "You don't have to answer, I can tell." she smirks down at him.  
Trying not to slap himself, he wondered if this was his mind playing games with him as it has done before. He blinked a couple times and was surprised when she was still on the pole every time he opened his eyes. Was he dreaming this time? This, of course was his dirtiest fantasy about her. He detested seeing women like this and yet he continuously wanted to see her this way. He didn't hate himself for it, he detested himself. This was a married woman, with no emotions, who he'd fallen so deeply in love with. How he could be in love with her, he didn't know. How had he fallen this far, this hard was unknown to him. All he saw was her and her alone. He didn't care who he had to go through to keep her by his side. All he knew is that he'd go to the ends of the earth if it meant he was doing it for her. How did everything get so messed up and jumbled in his head. This wasn't who he was and yet he assumed the position without question. There was no doubt in his mind that he was utterly and chaotically in love with Kit. Deep in his soul, he knew it was wrong, he didn't care. She was his and no one would change that. He'd touched her, smelled her, tasted her. He was hooked and Kit was his drug._ What have I gotten myself into?_ His subconscious gnawed at him. He groaned inwardly as he watched the woman he'd traveled half the continent with, knowing she wasn't his. _What the hell are you doing?_ His thoughts chewed away at him. He knew he shouldn't be here, like this, with her. Had he stayed with Nomie and never even saw Kit, he wouldn't be in this mess. But, here he was, watching a dancing Kit, who danced only for him. He found himself desperately wanting to touch himself. He refrained as he looked up at the goddess above him. _His_ goddess. He couldn't tear himself away from her. He was locked and loaded when it came to His Kitana.  
"Oh. My. God. You're in love with her." he heard the venom laced words from Nomie.  
Kit, paid no attention to her as she continued to dance for him.  
"Look at you, Elijah." Nomie continued "This isn't you. You hate this place, this kind of thing. None of this is you." she cried to him. "You've completely turned your back on all your morals, all you nobility, all that made you who you are. You're not Elijah." she says shaking her head. Disgust dripping from her voice. "You're just a pig, like all those other pig headed bastards. This isn't how you thought when it was me that you touched. You didn't have that glazed over look in your eyes." she said tearing at her restraints. "I do love you, Elijah. You can be happy with someone who cares the way you do." she said pleading. "Don't you get that you were the only man who ever loved me. The only man who made me feel like a woman. Not even your own brother could accomplish that." she locks eyes with him for a brief second as he turns his stare back to Kit. "She can't give you what you want, you know? What you need. That was me. It was always me" she continues crying and he seems to have forgotten her once again, focusing on Kit.  
"So, I just don't exist again? This is it? Everything is Kit and nothing else matters?" she asks.  
Kit, sees his struggle to not go over there and tear Nomie's heart out like she'd beg him to do. She climbs down from the table and straddles his lap once more, taking his face in her hands, kissing him. He finds her slowly grinding against him as they kiss, and he tries not to lose himself. She snakes a gaze at Nomie who has the look of pure disgust on her face.  
"Problem, Nomie?" she asked letting the demon part of her emerge for just a second.  
"You. Are. Such. A. Bitch." Nomie all but spits at her and Kit and smiles back at her as she continues grinding against Elijah.  
"Seems you've lost your bark, Nomes." she teased focusing on Elijah.  
"Just kill me, so I can be done here." she sneered. Elijah carefully removed Kit from his lap before he calmly walked over to her. Standing close enough that his breath kissed her face, he looked down at her as if she was nothing but a lowly spec of dust.  
"Do you want to die, Nomie?" he looked into her eyes seeing every thought go through her mind.  
"I've always known that it'd be you or Klaus to take my life. I told you when we met that I knew my life had an expiration date." she looks up at him. "So, what's it gonna be, Elijah? Your bitch killed my brother. Finish the job." she spat at him.  
"Don't be soft, Elijah." Kit urged from behind.  
"Do it!" Nomie screamed at him. "Do it, you coward! You don't give a damn about me. Reach into my chest and pull out the one thing you've owned this entire time." her eyes boring holes into him. "Still a weak little boy. You broke my heart and now you can't take it from my body? Kit has more balls than you do." she sneered at him. "You'd choose her over me, the one who actually loved you more than anything?" she asked, ice still in her words.  
Looking her directly in the eyes, "I'd choose anything over you, Nomie." he said much to her surprise. "I'll tell you exactly why." he made a show over emphasizing his words with his hands as he explained his reasoning to her.  
"You, Nomie Malone, have never been truthful with me. The version of you that I met was a farce. From what I understand, you are and were so much worse than the woman I'd met that day. You came off as a struggling business woman with a temper, but you were so much more than that, weren't you? I blame Kitana's transformation, solely on you."  
"And how could you possibly blame what she is on me?" she interrupted him.  
"You walking into her life was much like a domino effect. You took a harmless, innocent girl and turned her into another version of you. This girl had her entire future ahead of her and you stepped in and took it from her. You offered her your life, and when you got tired of her, you threw her away. So, to answer your question, yes, I do choose her over you." he glares at her as he snakes an arm around her waist, pulling her to him despite her hands restrained above her head. Looking down at her, "So, since you do wanna die, how about one final kiss before I take your heart from your chest?" he asked as a sly smirk crossed his lips.  
Kit, stood stock-still, watching with pride as she realized she molded this new Elijah that stood before her. This seductive, brash, blunt, and uncaring Elijah was a thrill to her. In the moment of hearing his icebound words fall from his mouth, to his cold exterior, she reveled in what she'd done. She loved how she changed him. How he matched her so well. Astonished at how his demeanor changed from unwilling to more than happy to rip Nomie's heart out, something deep inside Kit sang. As far as she'd known, she'd done her part in Nomie's coming death, now all she had to do was stand back and watch it unfold before her eyes.  
Taking Nomie's chin in his hand, he forced her lips up to him and he kissed her one final kiss. The kiss sealing her death.  
"It was nice knowing you when I did, Nomie. Now, it's time to say goodbye." he said locking eyes with her. She'd resigned herself to saying nothing more.  
"Kitana!" they heard a voice boom from the doors as Kit spun on her heels toward the voice.  
"Daddy?" her voice was small and filled with shock.  
"Look at you. Such a disappointment. My daughter stands in this place looking exactly like the smut that passes through it."  
"Daddy no, it's not what you think?" she tried to explain but found no words.  
"My wife raised a whore. There was no point in me coming back." he said turning on his heel leaving her shocked.  
"He's alive?" she asked herself as she looked down at her state of dress. She ran to collect her scattered clothing as she tried to assess what's happened. She pulled on her dark jeans, shrugged on her maroon lace top, the last items are her thick boots. As she's pulling on the last boot she feels Elijah at her back as he snakes his arms around her.  
"Don't go. I need you." he whispered into her ear.  
"Elijah, let me go." she gritted through clenched teeth.  
"No, I'm not letting you go. That man. That thing, is not your father." he said.  
Turning to him, for the first time since he could remember, she was crying. Was her humanity back? Did it take the sight of her father or his words to bring this on?  
"I have to go after him, Elijah. Please, don't stop me." she cried as she tried to wriggle out of his hold.  
He dropped to his knees tightening his grip around her, begging her not to leave him. He knew the moment her humanity was back on, she'd be gone and out of his life.  
"Kitana, please, don't go." he begged.  
In the moment of needing to find her father, she placed her hands on Elijah's shoulders, looking down at him as she grasped his face. She moved her hands to his neck, tightened her grip as she set fire to his throat and snapped his neck. She knew it was wrong but she needed to be out of there and knowing Elijah, when he woke, Nomie would be sucked dry. Not even looking at Nomie, Kit took off out the door.  
"Daddy!?" she looked in all directions until she saw him pacing up the sidewalk. Completely forgetting her vamp speed, she paced behind following him.  
"Daddy! I can explain!" even though she knew she couldn't.  
He just kept pacing ahead of her almost seeming to become further and further away.  
"Daddy, pleas talk to me!" she cried as she paced behind him. As she paced everything she'd done flowed through her mind. All the kills, all the people who she targeted, all the random bloodshed, she remembered it all. In that moment of pacing behind her father, every single action she'd taken since being turned flooded her mind and clouded her vision. Was she really that vicious? Did she really feel no remorse from killing those innocent people? Her mind flickered to the way she'd tortured Jarod in his own home. She tortured a priest and it didn't even phase her. Was the demon inside controlling her? Was it her anger towards Damon? Damon. The man she loved and betrayed over and over again with Elijah. How would he even take her back? Her family, her friends, how would they even except her again? All these and so many more thoughts flooded into her ears making her cry more. She watched her father turn a corner and she sped up her efforts to get to him.  
"Daddy, please talk to me!" She cried as she followed him around the corner.  
Turning the corner, not only did she not see her father in sight, she instantly knew what happened. It was a trick. Her father hadn't come back, he was bait to get her to this point. Spinning around she looked in all directions.  
"How dare you use my father to trick me! I'll kill every single one of you!" she shouted into the air.  
Turning back to what stood before her, the crack in the door to her humanity was slammed shut. No emotions, no tears, this was the end of it. She knew once Elijah woke, Nomie would be dead. This was the last stop in her mission. Looking up, she took in the sight of her mother's childhood home.


End file.
